


Palmetto

by mintyleaves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Masturbation, Tattoos, The tattoos aren’t really relevant tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyleaves/pseuds/mintyleaves
Summary: After 18 long years of being told exactly how to live her life, it’s time for Pacifica to go off to college... and she takes her freedom all the way to the Atlantic Ocean. Without her parents around, Pacifica is finally letting loose. Partying, meeting cute guys (and girls), and ...getting a tattoo? Wait. That wasn’t a part of the plan.





	1. Chapter 1

Murder. That’s what Pacifica’s parents would do if they ever found out about her tattoo. They would murder her. 

She turned in her mirror to get a closer look at the newly inked skin. It was a star with three trails behind it. She scrunched her nose up at it. 

How could she possibly get a tattoo and not remember any of it? And a shooting star? What was the significance of that?

Her roommate opened the door and squealed. “Pacifica! That bikini is so cute! Here, let me tie it for you.”

She spun Pacifica around with no hesitation and tied the strings behind her back. Pacifica looked critically at her reflection. Her bangs were growing out, lightly brushing her eyelids to the point that it was kind of annoying and starting to get in her way.

She poked Pacifica in the ribs. “Oh my god! A tattoo? When did this happen?” 

Pacifica turned and swatted her hand out of the way. “Don’t make a big deal about it. I was feeling rebellious,” she lied. 

Tori snorted. “Whatever you say. As long as it doesn’t turn into a crisis and end with you cutting your hair and dying it orange.”

“Please. Like that would happen,” Pacifica said, rolling her eyes. 

“I didn’t think a tattoo would happen,” Tori pointed out. 

Pacifica shrugged. She didn’t either but apparently it did. She flipped on her sunglasses. “Ready to go?”

Tori quickly brushed through her brown bob before following Pacifica out of the door.

From the beginning, it was understood that Pacifica would not be living in the dorms in college. She was much too rich for that and why would she waste away in a cramped living space with someone she didn’t even know?

When senior year rolled around and she had to apply for colleges, she was surprised her parents weren’t pushing Harvard or Yale or Stanford down her throat. 

Then they told her it didn’t matter where she went to college because they’d find her a proper suitor afterwards, an heir of a foreign country most likely, and sometimes men didn’t like when women were “too smart” as her dad put it. 

The comment made her turn to her mom but she was too busy applying lipgloss to even listen to the conversation. Pacifica stopped listening too after her dad mentioned how a woman’s intelligence was insignificant compared to her beauty or something like that. 

So when she decided on a school on the coast of South Carolina, her parents just nodded along and signed off for her to get the nicest apartment in the area. 

It turned out that one of Pacifica’s best friends, Tori, was also thinking about going to South Carolina. It didn’t take long to convince their parents to let them live together. 

Pacifica hopped into the driver’s seat and buckled the belt. A black Mercedes Benz, another parting gift from her parents. 

“Am I even allowed to go to the beach?” Pacifica asked, backing out of her parking spot.

Tori was in the seat next to her, pulling the over head mirror down and touching up her lipgloss. “Why would I know?” She asked. She gave her lips a smack. “But you’re not getting out of this. It’s sunny and 75. We’re going,” she explained, putting the gloss in her bag. “You’re probably fine as long as you don’t get it wet,” Tori continued. “You might have to skip the suntan oil this time though. That might irritate it but I don’t know.” She laughed. “My rebellious impulses don’t require after care.”

Pacifica grimaced. “My parents are already going to beat me for this. Do you have to too?”

Tori threw her hands up. “No judgement here! I’m just surprised. That’s all.” She narrowed her eyes at Pacifica’s bare stomach. “I would’ve expected a belly button piercing over a tattoo. And a star? I don’t get it but hey, you do you.” 

Pacifica didn’t respond, her hands holding the wheel tightly. It wasn’t like her. She’d never wanted a tattoo, like ever. Okay, maybe she considered it for like a month in 8th grade, but that was a phase. And she wanted the silhouette of a bird, not a star.

So where did the star come from? Was it just on the wall and she was like yeah okay that one looks cool or did it have some sort of significance? It had to, right? That ink was permanent and Pacifica would be damned if she decided to put it there just because it looked nice. 

The worst part was that she couldn’t even remember. 

God, when did this even happen?

“What day is it?” Pacifica asked innocently. 

“Sunday?” Tori answered. “The 1st?”

So earlier this weekend. Friday night? 

Pacifica nodded. “How has your weekend been?” She asked, subtly looking to Tori but making it seem like she was checking the side mirror. 

Tori looked confused. “...good?” 

“Yeah?” Pacifica asked. That was pointless. “That’s good.”

There was a moment of silence and Pacifica thought Tori was going to start questioning her. She didn’t though, and instead changed the subject. “Anyways. I doubt your parents will even know about the tattoo. It’s right by your boob and unless you’re wearing a string bikini there’s no need to worry.”

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered distractedly. Or if they decided to put her in one of those strapless dresses that never really stayed up. “I guess.”

“Did it hurt?” Tori prompted. 

Pacifica looked out her window, shaking her hair a little bit. “Not really,” she said. At least, it wasn’t painful enough to remember. “It’s like getting your ears pierced I guess.” 

“Oh really?” Tori asked. “ I heard rob tattoos are really painful because of the bone there.”

Shit. That would make sense. Pacifica just shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe I just have a high pain tolerance.”

“Mm.” Tori agreed. “That’s probably a Northwest thing. You guys are like, bred to be indestructible.”

Pacifica laughed, turning into the beach parking lot. “As if.”

She followed Tori out of the car to where she was standing, hands on her hips, pouting at the busy beach. 

“Let’s walk down a bit.” Pacifica suggested. “We’ll find somewhere we can set up the stereo.”

Tori nodded. 

They didn’t go very far, just enough so that there weren’t as many people around them and they could play whatever music they wanted without getting disapproving looks at anything even mildly suggestive. That tended to happen on public beaches. 

Tori dropped her bag. “This is good, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Pacifica agreed. She dropped her flip flops and spread out her towel. 

Tori pulled the speaker out and a big ass bottle of sun tan oil, none of which Pacifica could use. Or maybe she could, but she didn’t want to risk it. Tori passed the bottle over to Pacifica. 

“I’m not tanning today,” Pacifica said, realizing as she said it that there wasn’t much she could do besides just lie there and listen to music. Swimming? No. Tanning? Not the best idea. She didn’t have a book to read. Maybe if she got bored enough she’d go make a sand castle somewhere. 

“You can still rub some on me,” Tori said, sliding her jean shorts off. 

Pacifica watched nervously. She’d only been in college a few weeks but it had definitely been enough time to make her question her sexuality. 

But she wasn’t freaking out about it. A lot of people experimented in college. That was the thing, right? That was normal. And she still definitely liked guys there was just a chance she might like girls too. But she wouldn’t know until she tried it. 

“Can’t you?” Tori asked in response to Pacifica swapping an answer for silence.

“Oh, yeah. I can,” she said quickly, blinking back into reality. “Sorry. Just thinking about how I’m going to pass the time.” 

“Keep me company?” Tori suggested. “We can talk about all the cute boys we’ve seen around campus and how great it feels to be out of Gravity Falls.”

Pacifica poured some of the oil into her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Tori’s shoulders and spreading it onto her back.

“I have seen a couple,” Pacifica admitted. 

“Yeah?” She asked. “I have too. The quad is a good place to watch boys. I’ll take you there if you let me.”

“I want to go,” Pacifica said. “I just-“

“I know, I know. Important paper,” Tori finished. She turned around to take the oil away from Pacifica. “It’s fine. That just means you now have to listen while I fill you in.”

For the most part, Pacifica was listening to Tori’s review of the Charleston boys. She’d mentioned about 4 different guys by now with similar, ordinary, forgettable names. Her reviews of them were harsh. 

Tori told her about the time her ex wanted to take her out but she told him she wouldn’t be seen with him unless he changed his eyebrow shape. Pacifica wondered if that’s how she sounded to other people. 

“So,” Tori said, taking a deep breath after her monologue. “In conclusion, even though none of the C of C boys seem worthy of my attentions, I’ll probably have to settle for one of them eventually. Actually no scratch that. I’ll find someone off campus.” Tori sat up. She nodded her head to a guy a little ways away, standing in the water. What were the odds? “Like him.” 

Pacifica squinted. The guy was tall, almost tall enough to be considered awkward and lanky. Actually, he did seem pretty lanky. The ocean breeze blew through his brown hair, which wasn’t long enough to touch his shoulders, but it definitely wasn’t short. 

He was wearing a dark sweatshirt and shorts. He looked like an awkward teen. 16 probably. 

Pacifica rose her sunglasses. “Into high schoolers now are we?” She snickered.

“He’s not in high school,” Tori responded. She turned to Pacifica. “Is he?”

“Looks like it,” she answered indifferently. 

Tori took another look at him, squinting and assessing everything about this random beach boy. “Shit,” she said quietly. “I think you’re right.”

Pacifica laughed. “You could go up and ask him.”

“No. That would be weird, wouldn’t it?” Tori said, more to herself than Pacifica. “We need some way to get him to come over. Like if our umbrella flew over there and he could bring it back.” 

Pacifica rose her eyebrows. “First of all, there’s no wind. Second of all, there’s no umbrella.”

Tori groaned and slumped back into her towel. “I’m going to be single forever,” she complained. 

And then she screamed and shot back up, getting off her towel and jumping around. “What the fuck was that?!” She cried. 

Pacifica looked over. That would be a crab.

She scrambled off her towel and mimicked Tori’s sporadic hopping. 

“What do I do?” Tori asked quickly.

“Uh, uh. Throw it in the ocean?” Pacifica suggested.

“I’m not touching it!” Tori squealed. “You throw it in the ocean!”

Pacifica grimaced at the thing. It was a dusty sand color, wiggling around on Tori’s discarded shorts. Its pinchers were twisting around looking for something to grab. It’s amazing they didn’t pinch Tori. 

“Uh, hey. Is everything-“

“No!” Tori screamed, grabbing the random kid by the shoulders and using his body as a shield from the crab. “Everything is not okay. Get rid of it.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “The crab?” 

“Yes! Of course the crab! What else?” Tori asked shrilly. 

He kept looking at the crab. Frowning like it was puzzle he had to figure out. He stepped out of Tori’s grasp and kneeled down to get closer to the crab. It wasn’t very big, maybe the size of a golf ball. 

He reached towards it and it flailed even more, like it was afraid of being touched. Lightly, he touched the crab and nudged a few of its legs. It darted away.

“He was stuck in your shorts,” he explained sheepishly. “Sorry he frightened you. It’s just a sand crab. Those little guys are pretty harmless.” 

“Oh my god,” Tori said, putting one hand over her mouth while the other fixed her brown hair. “I’m so sorry. You didn’t have to- come over here,” she said nervously, like this isn’t how she pictured meeting the mystery guy.

Her cheeks were pink and Pacifica couldn’t tell if it was because of the guy or the sun. At a closer glance, the guy seemed a bit older, but still a teen. He had brown puppy-dog eyes and a rosy pink nose. He was cute. Maybe if he wasn’t still in high school, Pacifica would be interested. 

He shrugged and Pacifica could immediately tell how socially awkward this guy was. “It’s no big deal. I’ll, uh, let you girls get back to it, then.” He nodded his head, a bit aggressively, before trudging off in the sand. 

“Thank you,” Pacifica called after him and he waved. She turned to Tori. “He looks 17.”

“Yeah,” Tori agreed. She sighed and nodded her head in disappointment. “He does.”

“Is that why you didn’t get his number?” Pacifica guessed.

“Yeah.”

“You wanna go get pizza?” She offered.

“Yeah.”

With that, they picked up all their belongings, packed the car, and took a drive to their go-to to-go pizza spot. 

“Pacifica?” Tori asked, still wearing her bikini top and shorts as she stood by the counter with a piece of pizza in one hand. “What’s your goal for college?”

“To graduate?” Pacifica answered. “Do I need one?” She asked, talking through a mouthful of pizza because her parents weren’t around to scold her for it. “I don’t know!” She exclaimed when Tori kept waiting for an actual answer. “Hell, it doesn’t even matter if I graduate.” 

Tori came over and sat across the couch. “Doesn’t it though? Wouldn’t you be embarrassed to be a...” she said the next word lightly. “Dropout?” 

“Then I won’t drop out,” Pacifica answered. “My parents will buy me a diploma.” She shot Tori a smug smile and took another bite of pizza. Tori was still looking at her, unimpressed. “Okay? You wanna hear my real goal?” 

“Yes,” Tori deadpanned.

“Well,” Pacifica said slowly. “Now that my parents aren’t watching over me like hawks... I’m going to experiment a little.”

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. “You mean like... with drugs?” 

Pacifica shrugged. “Who knows? I might try a little weed.”

Tori scrunched up her nose. “I should’ve known this tattoo was the start of a whole identity crisis.” Her scowl broke into a smile. “Fine. Whatever shit you get into, I’ll always be here to bail your ass out of jail.”

Pacifica laughed. “Thanks Tori. What would I do without you? But I’m not actually gonna become a druggie. So I think you’re safe for now.”

“Until you decide you want a motorcycle,” she muttered.

“There’s nothing wrong with motorcycles,” Pacifica defended.

“No there’s not,” Tori agreed. “I think they’re kinda sexy. I just can’t see you riding one.”

“Are you saying I’m not badass enough?” Pacifica asked. She shook her head and got up to get more pizza. “Never mind. What’s your goal?”

“Like you even have to ask,” Tori answered. “Can you just bring the whole box in here? I don’t know why we didn’t just do that in the first place.” 

“Slipped our mind I guess. Don’t you want to change?” Pacifica asked. She figured her oversized white sweater and pajama shorts were a lot comfier than Tori’s bikini. 

“I will when I take a shower,” she answered, and Pacifica wondered how much longer she’d have to avoid staring at her tits. She just nodded.

“You know-“ Pacifica snapped her head over, unreasonably afraid that Tori could read her mind or something. “I may not have gotten that guy’s number but at least I got tan,” she said, lifting up the strap of her top appreciatively. 

“He was a lanky teenager Tor,” Pacifica said. “You can do better.” 

She didn’t answer, probably because she was wondering if she actually could. 

“Anyways. If you’re not going to shower, I would like to,” Pacifica said, standing up from her spot on the couch. “I’m all sweaty and I still feel sand in my toes,” she explained, wiggling them uncomfortably. It was easily her least favorite part of going to the beach. 

“We could save water and shower together,” Tori suggested.

“Right,” Pacifica said. “Save water.” She rounded the corner. “You’ll be lucky if there’s any hot water left.” 

With the amount of steam gathered on the window, there probably wasn’t much - if any - hot water left. Pacifica felt only a little bit guilty, but mostly she was feeling refreshed now that the sand was gone. 

She took her hand and wiped some of the fog away, knowing perfectly well how that messes up mirrors but not caring so much now that no one was around to reprimand her.

By the time college would be over, she would probably be a complete slob and have her parents seriously regretting their decision to ever let her live unattended. 

Still there in jet black ink, a tiny star, making its way towards the front of her boob with the trails behind it. She stared at it, accusing. 

It hadn’t been there her whole life. And it sure as hell wasn’t a birth mark.

Getting a tattoo was pretty major. How could she just completely forget something like that? 

She could go to the tattoo parlor in town and ask them to “look” at it to make sure it was healing okay as a means of subtly finding out something, anything about that night. But there were multiple tattoo parlors in town and the tattoo looked fine and it was in a spot that would most likely require her flashing the artist and there were just way too many issues with that plan. 

For now, she’d just have to carry on with life as usual, and hope that something would come by and jog her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even a minute after their professor dismissed them, Tori was pulling on Pacifica’s arm. She was muttering something about the quad while pushing them through the sea of kids also trying to leave. 

“Tori what-“

“I know damn well you don’t have class for another hour so I’m pulling you outside to study with me,” she explained. 

Pacifica pulled her wrist free. She opened her mouth to object but couldn’t actually think of an excuse. She did have a free hour, and the alternative would just be sitting inside somewhere. And it was pretty nice outside. Sunny and 83 degrees.

“I can even tutor you,” Tori offered. “It’d be good practice for when I become a teacher.” 

Pacifica scrunched up her nose. “I still can’t believe you want to be a teacher. That’s like the worst job ever.”

“It’s not the worst job!” Tori defended. “You don’t have to do anything! As long as the kids don’t light their desks on fire, what’s the big deal? Show them some video and that’s it. Easy money.”

Pacifica blinked. “If by money you mean $5 an hour.” She shook her head. “Whatever. I hope it’s worth all the headaches.”

“Fine. Don’t accept my help. We’ll see how you do on your science exam tomorrow,” Tori said. 

Pacifica laughed. “If I don’t know that shit by now, an hour’s worth of studying isn’t going to change it.” She elbowed Tori in the ribs. “Come on. Show me the quad then.”

The nice thing about the C of C quad was that tall trees provided shade for almost all of it. 

The bad thing about the C of C quad was that it was rather small. 

There were a few benches here and there, all of which were taken by someone who decided to lie down and claim the space for themself. 

It wasn’t usually Pacifica’s thing to hang out on the quad. She didn’t have a reason why, it just wasn’t like her to lounge around between classes under the trees. The only time she really came here was when she was just passing through. 

Tori picked a spot for them. She tossed her backpack on the ground and slumped beside it. “It’s the best we can do,” she explained as Pacifica sunk next to her. 

“It’s fine,” Pacifica said, leaning against the cool brick wall behind her. “I didn’t realize how many people just... hang out here.”

“Well duh,” Tori said. “It’s the quad.”

Pacifica had no idea what she meant by that. “Right.” 

Tori pulled out a notebook full of math calculations. Pacifica looked at her. “What?” Tori asked. “I can’t watch boys all the time. I told you we came here to study and that’s what I intend to do.” She motioned to the notes. “Study,” She elaborated as if Pacifica still couldn’t guess it. 

Pacifica nodded along. “Maybe I should cover your shift today?”

“Go for it,” Tori said. 

Pacifica squinted. There was... not much too see. Three average-looking guys walked by in strikingly similar outfits. Even their haircuts were variations of the same style. 

“I think I understand what you meant when you said the C of C guys are...” Pacifica fought for a polite way of saying atrocious. 

“They’re terrible.”

“Yeah.”

Tori stared at her notebook. “Can you check my work on this one? I’m not so sure I did it right.” She slid the book into Pacifica’s lap right as another guy cried out for them to watch out.

Something came flying at her and she ducked, closed her eyes and covered her head. There was a thump above her, followed by something tumbling over her head and rattling on the ground. 

She opened her eyes to see a plastic disk, adorned in so many stickers it’s original color was a mystery. 

A frisbee. 

It’s owner rushed over and picked it up. “Oh my god I’m so sorry,” he muttered. “My sister doesn’t know how to aim and- are you okay?” 

Pacifica looked up to meet the brown puppy dog eyes of the boy from the beach. 

“Oh,” he said, seeming to relax a bit. “Hello again.” 

“Hey,” Pacifica said, immediately feeling stupid right after. There had to be something better she could say. Something quick and sharp. Come on, biting comments were her thing. 

“Oh good! Beach boy’s back,” Tori said. She tore the notebook out of Pacifica’s lap. “You’re just in time for another problem.”

“Oh?” He asked, tucking the frisbee under his armpit. His eyebrows rose in interest. 

“How good are you at math?” Tori asked. 

“This guy?” A voice cut in. A hand of glittery silver nails clasped down on his shoulder as the girl appeared from behind him. She wasn’t short, but standing next to the guy definitely didn’t make her seem tall. She laughed. “Ladies, you’ve just met the biggest math nerd on the C of C campus.”

“Mabel,” he hissed. 

The girl- Mabel, Pacifica guessed because she wasn’t that slow - didn’t get the hint. “You got a problem, my bro can solve it. He’s like a human calculator or something.” She shook her head and smiled, looking up at him. “And we kept telling you to go into physics and get a job at NASA or something but he chose marine biology. And now he spends all his time on the beach poking at little sea creatures.”

This girl must talk a lot. 

But, she was really pretty. She looked kinda familiar, but it was probably just because of her brother. She showed an obvious resemblance to him, same brown hair and big brown eyes. They could even be twins. 

The only real difference between the two was the height. Mabel even had a similar facial structure, which made Pacifica realize the only reason her brother looked so young was because of his posture. 

He must’ve hit a growth spurt at some point and never learned how to carry himself gracefully with the extra inches. Somehow, the height make him come off as even more endearing. It was a cute little quirk. 

They were both attractive. The boy in his cute puppy dog way and Mabel... she was pretty. She had a natural beauty to her, dressed in black shorts and a blue C of C sweatshirt but still managing to catch Pacifica’s eye. 

She never felt more bi in her life.

“Marine biology is cool,” he argued. “And you wanted me to come to C of C with you. I just agreed because I was going to the coast anyways.”

“I know. I’m just messin’ bro-bro,” Mabel teased, taking her hand off his shoulder. 

“Right. Well.” He sunk down to sit by Tori. “Let’s see the problem.”

Mabel sat down in front of Pacifica. She crossed her legs and fixed her wavy hair. “Sorry I hit you with the frisbee,” she said. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement. “Our frisbee games get a little... carried away sometimes.” She paused. “Okay. I get a little carried away sometimes,” she corrected herself. “What’s your name?”

“Pacifica,” Pacifica answered, resisting the urge to add Northwest at the end. Introductions usually came with handshakes and full titles.

“Just like the ocean,” Mabel observed. “Well tough luck for you, Pacifica. You’re pretty far from the Pacific.” 

“That was the point,” Pacifica said.

“You’re like me then,” Mabel said, breaking into a smile. “We’re from California. Nothing wrong with that, but sometimes it’s good to get some space and just go a little crazy... you know?” She answered for Pacifica before she could. “Yeah, I bet you do,” Mabel said, tilting her head and looking Pacifica over. “You look like the type of girl that knows how to have a good time.” 

Pacifica couldn’t help but laugh and blush just a little bit. “Thanks?”

“What’s your major?” Mabel asked. 

“Undecided,” Pacifica answered. “Long story, but my parents aren’t expecting much from me academically.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she said it. “I’m probably going to go into something useless like communications.” 

Mabel blinked. “I’m in communications.”

Shit shit shit. Backpedal, backpedal like hell. 

“Not- not that there’s anything wrong with communications! Of course there isn’t- I jus- I- I don’t think I’m personally going to use it-“ Pacifica sputtered. 

Mabel laughed it off. “No, it’s okay.” She glanced over to her brother, who was busy helping Tori re-work the math problem. “You can buy me a coffee and maybe I’ll forgive you.” She stood, extended her shiny nails to Pacifica and nodded. “They’ll be here for the rest of the hour.”

Pacifica checked her phone. “I have some time,” she decided, taking Mabel’s hand and getting up. “We’re getting coffee,” she announced, grabbing her back pack. 

Tori looked up through her brown bob. “Oh. Okay.”

“So. I didn’t catch your brother’s name,” Pacifica said casually as they walked towards the nearest Starbucks.

“That’s Dipper. He’s a huge dork, and a nerd,” she explained. She kicked a rock with her dirty black converse. “We’re twins but I’m the older one.”

“I figured. You guys look alike,” Pacifica responded. “Aren’t you hot in that sweatshirt?” she asked. It was 83 degrees outside and Pacifica couldn’t understand how she hadn’t already passed out from heat stroke.

“No.” Mabel shook her head. “My closet is pretty much just sweatshirts and sweaters. I used to knit my own sweaters back in grade school but then in high school I didn’t have much free time and I stopped. I’d like to get back into it though.”

“You used to make sweaters?” Pacifica asked, realizing she didn’t have many hobbies aside from shopping or hanging out with her friends. Mabel nodded. “That’s... really cool.” 

“Thanks,” Mabel said. “It was a bit of an obsession actually. At some point I’m pretty sure I had 92.” Pacifica looked at her. “One for each day of Summer,” she explained. 

“Ah,” Pacifica said. She followed Mabel inside the Starbucks and fished her wallet out of her backpack. “What do you want?”

Mabel turned away from the display of cookies and other pastries. “Oh! You’re actually going to get me something?” Pacifica nodded. “I was just joking. You don’t have to buy me anything. I have money.”

She started getting out her wallet but Pacifica stopped her. “Save it. You’ll need it for when you graduate and can’t get a job.” 

Mabel smiled and rolled her eyes. “Ouch. Maybe you deserved getting hit with a frisbee?” 

“Probably,” Pacifica agreed. “Now what do you want?” 

“A butter-beer frappe.” 

Pacifica stared blankly at her.

“Grande.”

“Is... that a Harry Potter reference?” She asked slowly.

“Yeah. I’m a Hufflepuff and Dipper’s a Ravenclaw,” Mabel answered.

“I’m not even going to pretend to know what that means,” Pacifica said. She turned to the barista and ordered their drinks.

“You’d probably be a Slytherin,” Mabel said. “You just give off those vibes, y’know?”

Pacifica didn’t respond. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes. They really needed to be touched up. She’d get around to it eventually. 

“So your brother’s name is Dipper?” Pacifica asked. 

“Yeah,” Mabel answered. “When he was younger he had this bright red birthmark on his forehead that was in the shape of the Big Dipper. It’s kinda faded now but it’s still there. That’s why his hair is so fluffy.” 

The barista set their drinks on the counter. Pacifica took hers and sat down on a stool near the window. 

Mabel popped her straw in and took a long sip. “So, the girl you were with on the quad?”

Pacifica nodded. “Tori,” she supplied. 

“Tori,” Mabel repeated. 

“Short for Victoria. She’s my roommate. We grew up together,” Pacifica said. 

“Are you guys dating?” Mabel asked. 

It was an innocent question but it still managed to make Pacifica’s whole body tense up. “What? Uh, no. No, we aren’t dating. She’s uh, she’s straight and I don’t like her like that.” Well, when she put it that way it sure sounded like she liked Tori. 

“Oh,” Mabel said. “It just- you were sitting really close so it kinda looked like you were a couple.” 

“I was trying to help her with math but obviously not doing a good job,” Pacifica explained. Her cheeks were red. “We’re uh, we’re just friends,” she repeated. 

Mabel took another sip of her frappe. “So then are you seeing anyone else?” 

“Not at the moment,” Pacifica answered. She thought about saying more but decided she’d probably fuck up and accidentally dig herself into a ditch. And she really liked Mabel so far, despite almost blowing it with the communications comment. “Are you?” 

“No,” Mabel answered. Pacifica expected a longer answer, judging how Mabel seemed to elaborate on everything else. She didn’t. “Have we met before?” Mabel asked. 

“No?” Pacifica answered. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in any of my classes.” She wanted to add that she’d remember but she didn’t. Better to play it safe than come off as a creep. 

“Yeah. I think I’d remember,” Mabel said, staring out the window. Oh. She turned back to Pacifica. “I don’t know many Pacifica’s. Hard to forget a name like that.” 

Oh. Right. 

“Although it sounds familiar,” Mabel mumbled. She smiled sweetly and shrugged. “I have a really bad memory. But if you said we didn’t, we probably didn’t.” 

“I don’t think we did,” she responded, stirring her drink absently. 

“I just feel like we click somehow,” Mabel explained. “It’s weird. But like, do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Pacifica agreed. “I do.” 

Mabel smiled. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

And just like that, Pacifica made her first real friend since coming to South Carolina. 

Mabel slid her phone across the table. “I want your Instagram, snap, phone number, whatever. Some way I can hit you up if I’m ever in the mood to get a little crazy.” 

Pacifica rose her eyebrows. “Crazy in what way?” 

“Put your number in and maybe you’ll find out,” Mabel answered, pretty pink lips cocked upwards mischievously.

Fucking hell. 

Pacifica looked down at her phone case. It was pink and as sparkly as her fingernails. “The password is 2254. It spells CALI. As in California.” 

“That’s cute,” Pacifica said without really thinking. “Mine’s just my birthday.” 

“Boring,” Mabel said, unimpressed. “You wanna split a cookie?”

“Sure,” Pacifica answered, logging into Mabel’s instagram. 

A couple minutes later, she came back. “So Pacifica,” Mabel said. She pushed the cookie to the middle of the table and took a piece of it. It was so warm it practically fell apart into her fingers. “Tell me a secret.”

“What?” Pacifica asked, turning off Mabel’s phone and returning it to her. “I give you my number and you suddenly think you have the right to my childhood traumas?” She took a piece of the cookie. “You’re sadly mistaken. How do you even know I put my number in your phone and not some old man’s?”

“I’d say that old man would be pretty lucky to get a text from me,” Mabel answered. She took another bite of the cookie. “I’ll tell you one.” 

“If you’re offering it up, it’s not really a secret then, is it?” Pacifica countered. 

“Mmm. Secrets are no fun until they’re spilled,” Mabel fussed. 

“Well stick around then,” Pacifica suggested. “Maybe you’ll get lucky.” 

She got up, threw her empty cup away, and strode out the door.

Pacifica kept an eye out for Mabel in the rest of her classes. She wasn’t in any of them. 

But she was right when she said there was a connection between them. Pacifica just couldn’t figure out what exactly that connection was. 

“So,” Tori said, cracking an egg into the pan. “The guy we ran into again. His name is Dipper. Isn’t that cute?” 

“Yeah,” Pacifica agreed from her spot on the couch where she was currently staring out the window. 

“And he’s 19. 19!” Tori exclaimed excitedly. “You’re 19!” 

“Yeah,” Pacifica said. “Are you trying to set me up with him? Because I don’t think I’m interested.”

“No?” Tori asked. She dumped it out onto a plate and brought it over to Pacifica. “Well then that’s your choice. I’m just saying that he’s a nice guy.”

“He is,” Pacifica agreed. “His sister’s really nice too.” 

“Oh good,” Tori said. 

Pacifica took a bite of egg. 

Would Mabel really text her or was that just teasing? Were they flirting? Was Pacifica being a bitch that whole time? 

God, she actually liked this girl and even if things didn’t work out like that, Mabel still had the potential to be a really good friend and Pacifica did not want to lose someone like that.

Tori wrinkled up her nose. “Did I burn them again?”

“What? Oh, no, they’re great. Thanks, Tori.”

“You were making a face.”

“Sorry, I was thinking about the guy in my math class with his ass hanging out.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah,” Pacifica agreed. She checked her phone again, unsure why she was expecting anything to be there. Or if something was there, she had no idea what it would even say. 

“Hey”? 

And what would Pacifica say back? 

“Hey, sorry for walking out like that but I’m dramatic af and always have been and feel the need to make an exit but looking back on it I feel like an absolute bitch I’m sorry please don’t hate me”? 

Yeah, that’s real smooth. 

“So you figured out your math?” Pacifica asked. She had to get her mind on something else before she went crazy. 

“Yeah,” Tori answered. “Had to do it a few times but Dipper’s a really good teacher.”

“That’s good,” Pacifica said. She took another bite of her egg and focused on chewing it. 

Maybe it would be easier to take her mind off Mabel if she had a hobby she could focus on.

Pacifica pulled out her laptop. 

Online shopping could be counted as a hobby, right?

While technically yes, it didn’t help Pacifica get her thoughts off Mabel. Not when every outfit she saw was accompanied by an afterthought of how good it would look on Mabel. 

And an after-after thought of how it would look even better on her floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Pacifica was doing just fine. Her hands moved to her hair and started wrangling the thick mess into a high ponytail. The rubber band broke. “Fuck!” She swore. Pacifica never wore her hair up and of course the one time she tried to, the band broke. Just her luck. 

It was 90, which wasn’t the end of the world, but the humidity made it feel a lot higher than that and the breeze was so gentle that it didn’t do much to help either. 

Pacifica couldn’t take it. She was all sweaty and gross and her hair was frizzy and tangled and- she really just needed a frappe. 

“Tori I can’t stay out in this,” Pacifica grumbled, collecting the few notebooks she had brought with her. She shoved them in her bag, not giving a damn if they bent or not. “I’m getting Starbucks and then I’m staying inside. I’ll see you in class.”

Tori looked up at her. “Okay,” she chirped. “See you later!” 

Pacifica slung her backpack over her shoulder and stomped to the Starbucks down the street. It was 75 like 2 days ago. What happened? 

She blew the bangs out of her eyes. She should’ve asked Tori for a hair tie. But now that it was too late for that, the next best option was cutting it to her shoulders and getting a bob to match her roommate. She turned to the shop window next to her and watched her reflection.

A bob would be risky. But what better time for risk, right? 

She couldn’t help but smile. Not happening. Her hair was going to stay long and blonde, although a pink streak might look kinda cool. She shook her bangs out of the way. Pacifica was literally going to trim them herself the moment she got scissors. But until then, her hair was spared. 

“Hey stranger.”

Pacifica tore her eyes away from the window only for them to land on Mabel, sitting on the steps to some building. Surprisingly, but also not surprisingly with how hot it was, Mabel wasn’t wearing a sweater. She was wearing a pink plaid button down, black shorts, and pink converse. Her hair was smartly tied up in a messy bun with wisps of brown hair falling to frame her face. 

So she was obviously immune to looking bad. Pacifica suspected as such, but it further proved her point when Mabel managed not to look frizzy or sweaty in the slightest. 

“I’ve been trying to text you, ya’ know,” Mabel said. She raised her eyebrows, big brown eyes looking at Pacifica. 

“I know, I know,” Pacifica apologized, immediately agreeing that she sucked. “Wait, what?”

Mabel nodded. “I did ask for your number for a reason.”

“I haven’t-” Pacifica stopped herself. “Can we talk about this over drinks? I’ll buy you a butter beer.”

Mabel smiled and hopped off the step. “Deal,” she said quickly. “So you haven’t gotten my texts?” She asked, sitting down in the same spot they were in before. 

“No,” Pacifica said. “Sorry.”

“Are you though?” Mabel asked. She narrowed her eyes at Pacifica. “You buy me a drink, flirt a little, give me an old man’s number, and then walk out?” Mabel asked. “I’m getting some mixed signals.” 

Pacifica ran her hands over her face. “I swear I didn’t give you an old man’s number. Lemme see what you have in your phone. And yes, the walking out was a bitch move I know but I felt it in the moment and you should know that I’m a very dramatic person okay but I realize now that it didn’t make me look cool it-” Pacifica frowned at the contact she had made for herself. “This is my mom’s number.”

Mabel’s eyes twinkled. “You gave me your mom’s number?” she asked. 

“Not on purpose!” Pacifica yelped, quickly correcting the number. “That was an accident!”

Mabel took her phone back. “I was so close to sending your mom an ass pic. Now I’m kinda glad I didn’t.”

“Kinda?” Pacifica repeated. And then her brain caught up and her cheeks blushed. “Wait you were going to send me an ass pic?” She asked, lowering her voice. 

“Yeah,” Mabel answered nonchalantly. “But not in a sexual way. It was more of… I got this set from Pink and I thought it was cute.” She shrugged. 

This girl. Pacifica didn’t understand how she could turn her on with minimal possible effort. “Well send me a text now so we can make sure it’s the right number this time,” Pacifica suggested. 

Mabel opened her phone and tapped something out with her shiny silver fingers. Pacifica’s phone buzzed. 

Unknown:  
Take one

Pacifica:  
Action

She looked back up at Mabel and smiled. “There you go then. Now you’ve got somewhere to drop your ass pics.”

“Good. Glad that’s cleared up,” Mabel said. She took a sip of her butter beer frappe. “You should probably stop buying me drinks,” Mabel suggested. “I’m not trying to take all your food money or anything.”

“Please,” Pacifica said, rolling her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

Mabel cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows. “Got a lot of money?” 

Pacifica pulled out a dollar bill and pretended to blow her nose with it. “You could say that.” She crumbled it up, dropped it on the table, and sipped her frappe. 

Mabel laughed. She picked up the bill and threw it back at Pacifica. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Mabel shook her head. “You leave me no choice but to take you out to make up for all the money you spend on drinks in an effort to court me.”

“I’m not trying to court you,” Pacifica frowned. “I’m trying to apologize for repeatedly being an ass.”

“Yeah while also trying to see my ass,” Mabel added. Pacifica sputtered out denials. “Whatever,” Mabel said, cutting her off. “We could go bowling?” She suggested, brown eyes open wide.

“Bowling?” Pacifica repeated. There was something that unnerved her about bowling alleys and she couldn’t explain why. It could be because the bowling alley attendant in Gravity Falls was made of tiny alien guys but it could also be something entirely different, like the fact that bowling alley shoes are gross and uncomfortable and ugly. “Uh.. no…” She said, working through a way to politely decline her offer. “You don’t have to take me anywhere. Seriously.”

“But what if I want to?” Mabel countered.

“Do you?”

“I mean it might be fun to hang out. But also, you tend to be a bit of a bitch sometimes so…” Mabel’s phone buzzed. She looked down at it before returning to Pacifica in apology. “That’s Dipper. He’s looking for me. I gotta run but, um, thanks for the drink again.” 

“No problem. Find me again tomorrow I’ll buy you another,” Pacifica answered. 

“Great.” Mabel slid out of her chair and grabbed her drink. “But can’t you do better than that? Dinner maybe?”

“What happened to you wanting to treat me?” Pacifica asked. 

“I offered to go bowling,” Mabel answered, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “That was it. Sorry you’re so hard to please.” She walked past Pacifica and pushed through the doors of the Starbucks, back into the heat of the sun. 

Pacifica sat there, watching her stride down the street with a confidence Pacifica almost never saw. She propped her head on the table. 

She had it bad. 

+

Pacifica tumbled into bed, hours later with a load of homework and no motivation to do any of it. She stuck in an earbud and pulled up Spotify. Tori didn’t care if Pacifica listened to loud music because that’s what she usually did, but Pacifica preferred not to have her bust in with opinions on whatever she felt like listening to that day. 

It was 7. How was she already this tired? She stared up at her ceiling fan, which was obstructed by her overgrown bangs. Oh, right. Now was as good a time as any. 

She rolled out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. 

Pacifica had cut her hair before and it was just fine. The problem with having bangs is that they tended to grow out within days of getting them cut. Being as busy as she was, Pacifica didn’t have time to go to the salon every time her bangs fell in her eyes so with the help of YouTube, she learned how to cut them herself.

She leaned over her sink and stared into the mirror. She pulled the scissors out of their drawer and brought them to her face. Pieces of blonde fell to the sink and mixed with water down the drain. 

Pacifica blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the new freedom of a full range of sight. It was the same haircut she had her whole life. 

Pacifica couldn’t tell if the lack of change bothered her, or if it soothed her for being the only thing to stay consistent. 

+

Pacifica was sitting in her english class, pretending to pay attention while one of her classmates gave a presentation. She switched over to a slide with a pie chart and motioned to it, talking quickly. Pacifica squinted, struggling to follow along. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She discreetly pulled it out, thankful she had the ringer off. 

Mabel:  
We need 2 talk

Pacifica’s heart sped up. 

Pacifica:  
Uh oh  
Are we breaking up?

Mabel:  
Nice try we’re not dating

Pacifica:  
Oh I guess we aren’t 

The typing bubbles came up and Pacifica wiped her sweaty hands on her seat. 

Mabel:  
Can u meet me between classes j for like 6 seconds? I know how punctual u are n all that

Pacifica:  
I can do 5 sec but that’s it lol

Mabel:  
Fine  
I won’t waste ur time ;)

Pacifica went to type something out, but decided against it when she saw her professor giving her the side eye. She nudged her phone back in her pocket and made it a point to look as attentive as possible. 

But that was really hard to do when her mind kept wandering back to whatever Mabel wanted to talk about. 

“Okay!” Mabel said once she saw Pacifica in the close vicinity. She was back to her look of sweaters, this one under a yellow overall dress. “I would like to pick you up tonight at 5:45 and take you somewhere, not as a date, but just as a fun summertime activity for two friends.”

“Where?” Pacifica asked slowly.

“That would be a surprise,” Mabel answered. She rocked back and forth on her heels. “So…?”

“I- Yeah,” Pacifica nodded. “That’s fine just- no bowling alleys please. Or roller rinks.”

“So basically nowhere that smells like feet?” Mabel asked.

“Bingo. I also hate kids so keep that in mind,” Pacifica added.

“There won’t be kids there,” Mabel said. 

“Okay.” Pacifica paused to try and figure out what Mabel had in mind. Who was she kidding? It’s Mabel; she’s probably going to show up dressed as a mermaid and tell Pacifica they’re going to go lie on rocks by the pier and look pretty. “Then I’ll see you at 5:45.” Mabel nodded and started to walk away but Pacifica stopped her. “Oh, um, what’s the dress code?”

“I’m wearing this.” Mabel did a little spin. Her ponytail caught in her mouth and she had to pick it out. “Keep it casual,” she said, shooting finger guns and backing away. 

“Right,” Pacifica said, rolling her eyes. She turned around and walked towards her next class. 

She was wearing a gray shirt with black shorts and a white flannel tied around her hips. That would probably be fine, right? Yeah. So then she could spend the rest of her time straightening her hair and touching up her makeup. 

Pacifica plugged in the straightner. Her hair was naturally straight, but on days like today when it was humid out, it tended to frizz. It was really annoying. 

Tori passed by, backtracking when her eyes caught Pacifica in the mirror. “Going out?” she asked.

“Mabel’s picking me up,” Pacifica answered. “We’re gonna hang out for awhile.”

Tori smiled approvingly. “Mabel’s nice. I’m glad you guys are friends.” She continued on. Pacifica leaned towards the mirror and touched up her eyebrows, now that they weren’t hidden by her bangs anymore. “Well be safe and have fun!” Tori called. 

“Yes mom,” Pacifica answered, rolling her eyes. 

She took the stairs down to the street, figuring it would help her burn off the nervous energy. It didn’t. 

Mabel pulled up, waving from the driver’s seat of her white Toyota corolla. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Pacifica said, immediately reaching for the seat belt and fumbling with the buckle. 

Luckily, Mabel had her eyes on the road and didn’t seem to notice. “Kinda crazy you got your own apartment. And it’s like, a nice one too. I guess I didn’t realize you really do have money. I bet you drive like, what, a BMW?”

“Close,” Pacifica answered. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she settled on using them to awkwardly hold her phone. “It’s a Mercedes Benz.”

“Fucking rich ass bitch,” Mabel muttered. “Now I feel like a chauffeur.”

“Not with a Toyota,” Pacifica said. She looked around. “I was expecting a lot more…” What exactly? Pacifica didn’t know. Little toys on the dash? A bejeweled steering wheel? Fluffy pink seat covers? Yeah any one of those. But for a car that belonged to Mabel, it seemed oddly under-decorated. “Decorations,” Pacifica finished. 

“This is technically Dipper’s car. I had to wait until he got home to take it. But yeah, He said I’m not allowed to add any- he said ‘personal touches’ but I say ‘improvements’,” Mabel explained and yeah, that made much more sense. “Our parents gave him the car because he got an internship at a marine biology lab and so obviously he needs it more than I do.”

“He’s got an internship?” Pacifica asked. Mabel nodded. “That’s really cool. And you said marine biology? That would probably explain why Tori and I ran into him on the beach.”

“Oh yeah. Anytime he’s not at school or work, he’s at the beach. He fucking loves it. I think moving to South Carolina was good for him,” Mabel said. She pulled into a parking spot and Pacifica did a double take at how short that drive was.

“What about you?” Pacifica asked. “Do you like it here?”

Mabel undid her seat belt with a click. She turned to Pacifica. “What’s not to love about the Palmetto State?”

Pacifica got out of the car and looked around. They were at a lake in the middle of the woods. There were a few other cars in the parking lot but other than that, the place was pretty much empty.

“Wait here,” Mabel said. Pacifica watched in curiosity as she disappeared into a nearby cabin, only to come out a couple minutes later. “Well, I’m not nearly as rich as you are, but I was able to get us exclusive access.” Mabel turned and waved her hand over the lake. “For the next hour, this is all ours.”

“Shut up,” Pacifica said. 

“No. It’s no big deal,” Mabel said sarcastically. “Really.”

“Whatever. You probably know the guy in there, don’t you?” Pacifca accused. 

Mabel looked away. “It’s a girl, actually. Her name is Willow. I’m friends with her boyfriend. Anyways, can I interest you in a pedal boat ride?” Mabel asked, changing the subject. 

“Sounds lovely,” Pacifica agreed, following her down to where a light blue pedal boat sat on the shore. 

She got and sat down. Mabel followed and gave the shore a shove. The boat rocked lightly as it floated out towards the center of the lake. They started pedaling only for the boat to get stuck in a circle. They eventually got the hang of it though, and soon enough they were on their way around the bend.

Pacifica pulled out her phone. “Some music?” She suggested. 

“Sure.”

Pacifica set her phone down between them, a playlist of chill Lana Del Rey songs queued up. Honeymoon was at the top. 

They pedaled some more until the lake came to an end, enclosed by weeping willows that reached out over the water. 

“This is a good place to stop,” Pacifica said. “And we can just,” she propped her feet up. “Hang out for a little.” 

“Okay,” Mabel agreed. She turned towards Pacifica.

The faint sound of bugs mixed with the slow beat of Honeymoon and the faint swishing of the water hitting the shore. 

“This is nice,” Pacifica commented.

“It is,” Mabel agreed.

There was a moment of silence, except it wasn’t silence because there was still ambiance; No one was talking. 

“Is it-”

“So-”  
“Oh, sorry,” Pacifica said. “You go ahead. What were you going to say?”

“Oh,” Mabel said. She turned and looked out over the water. “Nothing. What were you going to say?”

“I just think it’s crazy how we met last week and I dunno, I just think it’s crazy how well we click,” Pacifica said. 

“Yeah,” Mabel agreed. She turned back around. Her eyes met Pacifica’s for a second before quickly cutting away to her phone. “This is a long song.”

“It’s almost 6 minutes,” Pacifica said. 

Mabel nodded and looked back out to something in the distance. She took a deep breath, laughed, and sheepishly faced Pacifica. “Is it… weird?”

“Is what weird?”

Mabel wet her lips. Her eyes flickered down to Pacifica’s for a second. “Is it weird that I really want to kiss you right now?” She asked. Her brown eyes were so wide, searching Pacifica for a sign that she felt the same. 

Pacifica didn’t answer. She literally couldn’t figure out how to. Her mouth opened, then it closed. She swallowed. “I think I do too.”

Mabel hesitated. She leaned forward, keeping her eyes on Pacifica to see if she’d pull away. Pacifica’s heart sped up. She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and found Mabel’s lips on the other side of her’s. 

Mabel moved away. Pacifica blinked her eyes open, heart still racing. 

Mabel’s hand brushed away Pacifica’s bangs before bringing her into another kiss. This wasn’t the light touch of lips like before. 

No, this one came with fire. 

Pacifica didn’t fight it. She kissed Mabel back.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica was still thinking about the kiss, days later, while sitting at a stop light. She hung her arm out the window and tapped her nails against the car door. And by thinking about it, she really meant she was just replaying the whole situation in her head over and over again. 

At this point, she didn’t really have an opinion because after thinking about it for so damn long it just felt fake and there was a sense of disconnection. In better words, it felt like a dream more than an actual event. 

Pacifica zoned out, as was expected when lights lasted this long. 

Mabel hadn’t texted her either, which didn’t help the situation. 

The weather calmed down enough for Pacifica to go hang out on the quad and actually enjoy it. If Mabel was ever there at the same time, she didn’t bother making herself seen. She wasn’t at Starbucks and it seemed like Dipper was M.I.A. too. 

It bothered Pacifica at first, but after her childhood, she learned to get over shit real quick. 

Of course, there was also the possibility that Mabel was waiting for Pacifica to text first. Maybe she was worried she scared Pacifica off. Or maybe she was going through a gay crisis of some sort. That didn’t really seem like Mabel though. But then again, she was still getting to know Mabel so maybe it’s more likely than Pacifica thought. 

The radio was playing in the background but Pacifica wasn’t paying the least bit of attention. 

That was, until Katy Perry came on with I Kissed a Girl. Pacifica’s body stiffened up. Maybe she was the one having the gay crisis. Was the disconnection a subconscious defense mechanism? But if Pacifica was fine with being bi would there still be anything to defend?

The car behind her honked its horn and she jumped in her seat. Oh. The light was green now. When did that happen? She hit the gas and accelerated way too fast to compensate for sitting there for who knows how long. 

No, the reason Pacifica was becoming desensitized to the thought of kissing Mabel was to avoid any gay crisis from occuring. Hence, thinking about it more would convince her that it wasn’t really a big deal. Which it wasn’t. 

Good. Glad that’s cleared up.

Pacifica pulled into her parking spot and sat there long enough for the song to play out. It wasn’t a bad song. And it had a nice beat to it. 

The song ended and Pacifica was still sitting in the same position, meditating on the last line, “I liked it”. She tried not to smile, but her lips cracked and she turned her car off, grinning stupidly. Of course she liked it. 

How could she not? 

“Hey!” Tori greeted, opening the door to their apartment. “I don’t know if you looked at my texts-” Pacifica didn’t; she was driving. But if she did she would’ve known about the pair of twins occupying their couch. “Dipper wanted to stop by to return my book and he brought Mabel with. I offered them some drinks.”

Pacifica stepped in and promptly avoided looking in the general direction of the living room. 

“Hey Pacifica,” Dipper and Mabel called almost simultaneously. 

Pacifica raised her hand up. “Hey,” she answered quietly. 

Tori shut the door and went back to her spot on the sofa. Pacifica slowly wandered over. The only seat was next to Mabel and she couldn’t not take it because then she’d be avoiding sitting next to her which she wasn’t. She sat down. 

“Hey,” Mabel said sweetly. She smiled over at Pacifica. “Are those Laffy Taffy’s?”

“Uh.. yeah. You want one?” Pacifica asked.  
Mabel’s eyes twinkled as she pulled a strawberry piece out. “Thanks. How are you doing?”

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Pacifica felt fine. 

When she waited too long to respond, Mabel softly put her hand on Pacifica’s wrist. “Why don’t you show me your room?” She suggested. 

“Yeah, sure,” Pacifica mumbled. “Dipper do you want a- uhm- Laffy Taffy?” she offered, extending him the bag with one hand while the other was still in Mabel’s possession. 

“Thanks,” Dipper said, picking out a banana one. 

Tori wrinkled her nose up at him. “Banana? Really? That’s the worst one.”

“I know, right?” Mabel agreed, looking over her shoulder to harass her brother for his disgusting taste in candy. “He’s so weird.”

“You guys say that but are completely fine with grape which doesn’t even taste like actual grapes! You know why? Because grape is an artificial flavor. You’re just tasting every other grape flavor that you’ve learned to accept as grape because your brain smells it and sees the purple color and just guesses that it’s supposed to taste like a grape,” Dipper ranted.

Tori held her hand out. “Pacifica, if you may.” Pacifica dropped a purple Laffy Taffy in her hand. Tori tore the wrapper off and took a bite out of it. “It tastes like grapes.”

“No it doesn’t!” Dipper insisted. “It’s a lie!”

“Right,” Mabel said. “We’ll let them have their nerd fight.”

Pacifica nodded. Her eyes met Mabel’s and she looked away bashfully. “My room’s right here.” She paused in the doorway so Mabel could go in first. Mabel looked around, nodding slowly. 

“It’s more lowkey than I would’ve guessed,” Mabel observed. 

Pacifica closed her door. “Were you expecting a chandelier? Sorry to disappoint you.”

Mabel looked over at her. “I’m not disappointed.” She strolled past Pacifica’s bookshelf. “But I guess we should clear some stuff up, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Pacifica agreed. She hugged her arms around her stomach. 

Mabel breathed in. Her expression was soft. “If it was out of line taking you to the middle of the lake and kissing you I’m sorry. If you don’t like girls,” she held her hands up. “I’ll respect that. If you do but you just want to be friends, that's fine too. But there’s something about you I can’t describe. You just seem… I don’t know. Familiar? Safe? And I’d really love to get to know you. Uh, anyways. I just think we should figure out what we are before one of us does something stupid.” 

Pacifica paused a minute to think over Mabel’s words. “I’m going to explain this the best I can. Sometimes talking out loud helps me figure stuff out so please bear with me.”

Mabel nodded. 

“So… highschool was a strictly straight experience for me. I got a boyfriend freshman year and kept him until senior year when he went off to college. Senior year I slept around with a few guys. I get to college and nothing really triggers it but I just get this thought like… I’m away from home. I can do anything I want. What’s something crazy that I’ve never done back at home that I can do with my newfound freedom?”

“Drugs,” Mabel supplied. 

“No,” Pacifica answered quickly. “I mean…” She paused to consider it. “No!” Pacifica decided, shaking her head. “I… how do I say this?”

“Just say first, explain it later,” Mabel said. 

“Well.” Pacifica said. She leaned against her door and folded her arms over her chest. “I might be interested in girls. But I don’t know if I am or not and there’s no real way to figure that out without… you know… experimenting with another girl and figuring out what I like. But then here’s where the problem comes in.” She looked up, met Mabel’s eyes, and nervously continued. “I may not like it. I may only like it in a sexual context. Maybe I like hooking up with girls but I could never be in a relationship with one. I don’t know,” Pacifica repeated. “It’s all so new to me. But I do like you Mabel. And I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you as just an experiment because you aren’t one. You mean a lot to me and I would hate for our friendship to be ruined.”

Mabel squinted her eyes at Pacifica. “Sounds like you’re giving me a disclaimer.”

“Something like that,” Pacifica said. “I’m just trying to tell you that I want to be with you but I don’t want our friendship to get fucked up if it doesn’t work out.”

“Okay…” Mabel said slowly. 

“Okay?” Pacifica repeated. Her heart sped up in anticipation. What was she anticipating? Pacifica didn’t know. “What- what does okay mean?”

“If you want to, I don’t know, see how things work out- with a girl I mean- I don’t mind helping you with that,” Mabel answered. It was the first time she ever seemed nervous in front of Pacifica, aside from the time of the boat. 

Pacifica’s cheeks were red. “Oh,” she mumbled. 

“So I guess that makes us officially casual?” Mabel asked.

“Are you okay with that?” Pacifica asked, frowning. 

“Fine with me,” Mabel answered. She got up and walked over to Pacifica. “And if you decide you’re not into it,” Mabel shrugged. “No biggie. We’ll still be friends.”

“And if I am into it?” Pacifica asked. 

Mabel pulled Pacifica’s hands away from her chest. She held them down between them while smiling up at Pacifica. “Then we’ll go steady.”

Pacifica looked at Mabel, who was almost glowing in the sunlight of the afternoon. She was just fine being casual.  
After that day, Pacifica had a new appreciation for I Kissed a Girl and in extension, Katy Perry. She listened to it earlier while walking between classes and she was listening to it again now while straightening her long blonde hair. 

Only problem was that she couldn’t have her earbuds in while doing her hair because they just got in the way. So she had to settle for listening to it on speaker. 

Tori popped her head in the bathroom. “Is it overkill if I do gold eyeliner?” She asked. 

“Gold eyeliner?” Pacifica repeated. She frowned and looked at her roomate. “I thought you were just going to wear a casual shirt and pants.”

“I’ve been thinking about it and I changed my mind,” Tori responded. “I’ve got this red dress I’m gonna wear instead.”

“Oh,” Pacifica said. “Then sure, why not?” She turned back to straightening her hair. 

Tori went back into her room. She kept all her makeup at her vanity in there because there was absolutely no way they both could get ready in one bathroom. Between the two of them, there was not enough counter space for all their makeup products. 

She came back a second later, her face no different from how it was during her first visit. Except this time her eyes were narrowed. “Are you listening to Katy Perry?” 

“Yes,” Pacifica answered. “She’s my latest crisis.”

Tori just nodded consideringly. “I see,” she said before leaving. 

Pacifica rolled her eyes and unplugged the straightener.

Unlike her roommate’s bold attempt at gold eyeliner, Pacifica opted for something more lowkey. It wasn’t really Pacifica’s style to go for a natural look, but she figured her outfit itself was risque enough.

The theme was red. Pacifica dusted her eyes with a natural blush and did the same for her lips. Literally every girl there would be wearing red lipstick. Pacifica wouldn’t be one of them. 

She peeked into Tori’s room on the way to her own. Her brown bob was in front of her oversized mirror. 

“No red lipstick,” Pacifica said. 

Tori stopped, mid-reach. She turned over her shoulder. “The theme is red.”

“Exactly. Every girl there will be wearing red lipstick. Be an individual, Tori,” Pacifica said. 

Tori grumbled but did what was asked of her. She swapped the red out for a rose gold that was slightly similar to Pacifica’s shade. 

Pacifica opened her closet. Around Valentine’s Day, she bought a red lace teddy from Victoria’s Secret. She never actually wore it but now seemed like a good enough time. 

Pacifica took it off the hanger, setting it next to some ripped blue jeans. She tugged off her shirt and tossed it on her bed just in time for her phone to ring. 

She hit the green accept button. “Hello?”

“Heyy. There’s my favorite sugar mama,” Mabel said over the phone. Pacifica rolled her eyes and slid off her Nike shorts. “What are you wearing?”

Pacifica looked down at her un-dressed figure. “Blue boyshorts and a pink bra.” 

Mabel burst out laughing. “Not right now. I meant to the party. As in… what are you wearing to the party?” She clarified.

“Oh,” Pacifica said, unhooking her bra and putting it in its drawer. “I thought Mabel Pines was flirting with me.”

“Nope,” Mabel answered. “Just making sure we don’t show up in the same color or anything.”  
Pacifica stepped into her teddy. “The theme is red, dumbass.”

“Right. So what are you wearing then?” Mabel asked. 

“A lace red teddy and ripped jeans,” Pacifica answered. She looked at herself in the mirror. “Or maybe not. I think my boobs are going to fall out.”

“How so?”

Pacifica attempted to pull the sides together to bridge the massive gap of cleavage. “Because this neckline was made for a girl with tits 2 cups smaller than mine.”

“Hm,” Mabel responded unhelpfully. “What cup size do you wear?”

“Double D,” Pacifica answered, realizing she would need to do some major problem solving if she wanted to avoid a wardrobe malfunction. She wasn’t sure what other clothes of hers where red. Tori might though. If anything, she did have that one red crop top she ditched last minute. 

“Oh. Yeah. Deep necklines are a hard pass.” Mabel commented. “What else do you have that’s red?”

“I dunno,” Pacifica said. “I think I’m gonna go ask Tori if she has anything. I’ll see you at the party?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure,” Mabel said. “I’ll see you then.”

Pacifica hung up and tossed her phone back on the bed. It probably would’ve been a good idea to try the teddy on beforehand. But she wasn’t that smart. She sulked across the hall and nudged her head into Tori’s door. “Tori?”

“What’s up?” Tori asked, running her fingers through her straight brown bob. 

“Do you still have that red shirt you were going to wear?” Pacifica asked. 

Tori turned to her. “Yeah it’s over on my desk.” She frowned. “Why?” She asked suspiciously.

“I got this teddy but I didn’t try it on and-” Pacifica opened the door all the way. “My boobs are falling out.”

“Pacifica what the fuck are you talking about?” Tori squealed, rushing over. “This looks sooo good on you. And look! You can see your little star tattoo.” She poked a finger at Pacifica’s rib.

“Tori,” Pacifica insisted, stepping back. “It won’t work.”

Tori looked at her critically. She nodded to herself, left the room, and came back with a tiny box. 

“What’s in there?” 

“Tape.”

“For?”

“Taping the teddy to your titties so they don’t fall out,” Tori explained.

“Tori that- might actually work.”

Tori smiled and shrugged. “I’m a genius.” 

Pacifica looked at her work in the mirror. Her boobs were secure and perky, thanks to Tori’s tape magic. She tugged on her jeans, spritzed on some perfume, tied on her heels and left for the party. 

Normally, girls wouldn’t wear heels to parties because they suck to walk in. But this was Pacifica and heels were her shoe of choice. They didn’t phase her. 

+

Dipper and Mabel were wearing matching maroon sweaters. 

“He was going to wear a flannel,” Mabel said, looking at her brother while scolding him. 

“But I’m not!” He replied. “I’m wearing the sweater you made me!”  
“Woah,” Tori said. “You made that?”

Mabel smiled through dark cherry lips. “Yep. Knitting is my passion. I’ve got a whole collection of sweaters back at home. Any color, any pattern, you name it; I’ve knit it.”

“Wow.” Tori said again, not-so-subtly feeling the material on Dipper’s shoulder. “I love that.”

“Thanks. I try,” Mabel said, blushing at the compliment. She looked at Pacifica. “You wanna get another drink?”

Pacifica nodded. “Sure.” She turned to the others. “We’ll be right back.”

“Or maybe we won’t?” Mabel added, raising her eyebrows at Dipper who stared at the floor intently. “I’m glad you got the whole outfit thing figured out,” Mabel said, having to yell over the growing music. 

“Yeah, me too! Tori’s really good at that stuff!”

“Hey, you wanna go somewhere quieter? It’s like, significantly louder over here,” Mabel pointed out, leaning in so Pacifica could hear her better. 

“What?” 

Mabel took her hand and shoved their way through the crowd of people dressed in clothes that matched their solo cups. 

“I thought we were getting seconds,” Pacifica said, once they were out of the thick of the party. 

“We can if you want to, but that was just an excuse for getting away from them. Don’t you wanna have a little party, just the two of us?” Mabel asked, cocking her chin up slightly. 

And… Pacifica’s mouth was dry. She opened it, closed it, licked her lips, and nodded. “Yes.” She met Mabel’s eyes and nodded harder. “I do want that.”

“Cool,” Mabel said, brushing the hair off Pacifica’s shoulders. “I guess we can do that. How does 7 minutes sound?” She asked innocently. “Is that enough time to do what you wanna do?”

“You tell me.”

“I think it’s fine,” Mabel said. “Afterall, we’re at a party.” She smiled in a way Pacifica could only describe as wicked. “We can’t get that naughty.” Mabel pulled away, tousled her hair suggestively, and looked at Pacifica through her eyelashes. “Come on, then.”

She followed Mabel through a maze of rooms and people. The room seemed to move, maybe because Pacifica was having a hard time getting oxygen to her brain but probably the bass of the music was causing it to shake. 

Her feet took her into a tiny half bathroom with a frosted mirror turned red from the outside light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your patience with this chapter. I started writing it but didn't like the direction it was going and restarted it halfway through. this chapter is quite nsfw. hope you enjoy! :)

“Question?” Mabel asked.

She was nothing but a silhouette, an outline of black against the soft red of the window. Pacifica couldn’t bring herself to speak. It felt surreal. Maybe it was a hallucination from the lack of oxygen. Maybe it was a dream and she’d wake up, back in Gravity Falls, just in time for another day of school. 

“Pacifia…” Her name swam around her head, almost echoing. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Especially if you’re not ready.”

“No, it’s just-” Pacifica frowned. She grabbed Mabel’s shoulders and moved her over.

Mabel was watching her carefully, holding her breath waiting for Pacifica’s response. The glow of the red light cast soft shadows over her profile. 

“I couldn’t see you before,” Pacifica said quietly, still a little mesmerized. “But now I can and-” She stopped herself and smiled stupidly. 

“And?” Mabel asked. 

Pacifica slid her hands down to Mabel’s, intertwining their fingers. “You’re beautiful.”

Mabel smiled. “Shut up,” she said, keeping their hands together anyways. “I’m the smooth talker here.”

“Are you really?” Pacifica asked in disbelief. 

“Would you prefer it if I talked dirty?” Mabel asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I would,” Pacifica answered.

Mabel dropped their hands and stepped closer, leaning into Pacifica’s ear. “This whole party I’ve been thinking about how to get you alone.”

Pacifica blushed but she didn’t give in that easily. “That’s what they all say.”

Mabel huffed. “Whatever. It’s hard to think about anything other than pinning you against the wall and kissing you until we’re both out of breath.”

Pacifica raised her eyebrows. “Well when you put it that way…” Her eyes locked with Mabel’s. 

And the next thing Pacifica knew she was against the wall, and Mabel’s hands were clutching her hips possessively while she nuzzled the crook of Pacifica’s neck. 

Pacifica sighed. One hand rested at the nape of Mabel’s neck, while the other hung over Mabel’s shoulder, tugging on Mabel’s sweater softly.

It felt different from the day in the boat. That day was something sweet, something new. That day was two nervous girls, stealing looks at each other while also trying not to look her way. That day was hesitance and what-ifs, curiosity about what would happen if your lips touched. Softly, and then again. That day felt like the beginning. 

And now, it didn’t feel like the beginning of anything. It felt like the continuation of something that had been forever. 

Mabel cupped Pacifica’s jaw as her teeth moved in to capture her bottom lip. She let it go and came back to kiss Pacifica for real this time. Whatever Mabel had been drinking that night was fruity, with cherry and citrus fresh on her tongue. She took her hand off Pacifica’s jaw and tangled it in her hair, tugging it to keep them together. 

Pacifica gasped.

“Scared, Pacifica?” Mabel whispered, her breath hot in her ear. 

“A little,” Pacifica admitted. She slid her hand down to the curve of Mabel’s breast. “But mostly turned on.” 

Mabel smiled. “Good.” Her hands went for Pacifica’s thighs and she quickly scooped her up.

“What the fuck?” Pacifca asked, surprised that Mabel could pick her up and carry her over to the sink just like that. “Why are you so strong?”

Mabel’s hands rested on Pacifica’s thighs. “I did cheer in highschool. I was a bit of a power base.”

“No shit,” Pacifica whispered. She brought Mabel in for a kiss. “So was I. Base…” she tucked Mabel’s hair behind her ear. “And captain.”

“Naturally,” Mabel responded. Her grip on Pacifica’s thighs tightened. “You’re always trying to one-up me.”

She moved down to Pacifica’s neck, kissing it softly, trailing a line of slow kisses to her collarbone. 

“What can I say?” Pacifica asked innocently. She tilted her head away to give Mabel better access. 

“Say you want me too,” Mabel breathed, hot on Pacifica’s bare skin. 

Her whole body was on fire. 

Mabel moved past Pacifica’s collarbone and worked her way down, working her mouth on spots until they darkened into noticeable bitemarks.

Pacifica squirmed under her touch and Mabel looked up, eyes sparkling and full of mischief. Her fingers clutched the edge of the counter as she gasped. 

“The things I want to do to you,” Mabel said, her voice thick. “You have no idea.” She hooked her fingers under Pacifica’s teddy. “No idea,” she repeated, grazing them across her skin. Pacifica shivered at the cool touch. “How crazy you make me.” She circled a nipple with a finger, earning a stifled moan. “How I just want to run my fingers across your bare skin. Watch you unravel at my touch,” Mabel continued, lightly messaging Pacifica’s breast. Pacifica put her head on Mabel’s shoulder and bit her sweater to keep quiet. “How badly I wanna see you come undone.” Mabel took her hand away and trailed her fingers down to Pacifica’s belt. “There’s just so much I want to do to you.” Mabel stopped. “And there’s even more I want you to do to me,” she whispered. 

“Do it,” Pacifica said quickly. She moved to give Mabel a messy kiss. “Just, yes, anything.”

“Not yet,” Mabel said, pulling away. “Not here.”

Pacifica leaned forward. “My place,” she offered. Pacifica brought their lips back together. She locked her legs behind Mabel’s back, pulling their bodies closer. 

Mabel didn’t respond. But that was probably because Pacifica didn’t give her a chance to. Her bottom lip was caught between Pacifica’s teeth while her hands fisted through her brown hair. Mabel broke apart.

For a minute, the room was filled with the sound of breathing and the muffled Pillow Talk from the rest of the party. 

“What happened to this being 7 minutes?” Mabel asked. 

“I think we passed that a long time ago,” Pacifica responded. 

Mabel smiled and shook her head. “C’mon.” She stepped back and helped Pacifica hop off the counter. 

The world seemed to spin for a second and the music made Pacifica feel as if she were underwater. On top of it, the red glow was starting to fuck with her eyes. She blinked. Mabel started to move towards the door so Pacifica moved out of her way, only to trip over her own feet and fall forwards. 

“I’m okay,” she said, smiling up at Mabel, who managed to catch her before she hit the floor. 

“Oh, another thing,” Mabel said, helping Pacifica catch her balance again. “I may have gotten a little carried away.” Her hands grabbed the bottom of her sweater and she pulled it off over her head. 

Pacifica’s jaw dropped at the lacy black teddy underneath. 

Mabel handed Pacifica the sweater. “This is to cover up the bites,” she said, somewhat apologetically but mostly not apologetic at all. 

Pacifica stared at her blankly, holding the maroon sweater in her hands while Mabel adjusted her teddy. 

Mabel looked over at her. “What?” She asked innocently. 

Pacifica blinked herself back to reality. “I just,” she let out something between a sigh and a laugh. “Can’t believe you just said that.”

“Believe it.” She kissed Pacifica’s cheek and went for the doorknob. 

Pacifica tossed the sweater on and laced her fingers with Mabel’s. 

Going back into the party was overwhelming. Like jumping into a pool of cold water. The music was blaring to the point that the house practically shook. On top of that, the amount of sweaty bodies just caused the air to be unbearably thick. Pacifica wondered if wearing the sweater was even worth it, if anyone would be sober enough to notice the new marks lining her torso. 

Pacifica really just wanted to go home. She was going to ask Mabel if they should even bother trying to find Dipper and Tori or just leave. However, this would be impossible to do over the music so Pacifica just let it go and followed wherever Mabel decided to take her. 

That ended up being the front lawn, which was tragically littered with beer cans and solo cups and a few overturned chairs. The air outside was actually breathable and music quiet enough that the two could talk.

“Now what?” Pacifica asked.

“Why are you asking me?” Mabel countered.

“You’re the one in charge here,” Pacifica explained.

Mabel rocked on the balls of her feet. “Well.”

“Do you want to come over?” Pacifica offered. “It doesn’t have to go like that. If you don’t want.” She added quickly. “We can just hang out or whatever.”

Mabel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

“Hey, Mabel. Pacifica,” Dipper said, waving at the two. “I’m going to head out. Some guy hit me with his elbow and now I have this headache. Anyway. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh,” Mabel said, looking between him and Pacifica. “I’ll actually go with you. It’s getting late.”

Dipper frowned. “You don’t have to. You can stay here. I just wanted you to know I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine,” Mabel said. She turned to Pacifica. “I think we’ll see each other again, yeah?”

“If I have time,” Pacifica responded. 

“Ah, of course. Schedule permitting, I would love to arrange another rendezvous.” Mabel said formally. 

“I’ll see if I can fit you in,” Pacifica said indifferently. She crossed her arms. “No promises.”

“I understand.” Mabel slipped a smile. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Pacifica said, watching as the two walked away, farther down the sidewalk as their figures shrank. She turned to Tori. “I think I’m gonna go too.”

“Oh, okay. Everything good?” Tori asked. Her eyes landed on Mabel’s sweater. “Is she gonna need that?”

“Not tonight,” Pacifica answered. “But yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just tired.” She gave Tori a reassuring smile. 

“Okay. I won’t stay for much longer. Lane can drop me off when he leaves,” Tori said. 

“Okay. You’re cool with that?” Pacifica asked.

“Yeah, go,” Tori said, motioning with her hands. 

“All right. Don’t stay out too late,” Pacifica said, turning to leave. 

“You got it,” Tori answered, waving as Pacifica made her way back to her car. 

Walking to her car was proving to be strangely difficult. The buildings seemed to pass in a blur and there was a light-headed feeling as if she were dreaming. Was she dreaming? It was certainly possible. 

Dreaming or not, Pacifica had one thing on her mind, and it was getting to her car. 

She didn’t remember parking this far, which meant she was lost or her car had been stolen. Pacifica looked around quickly. Her eyes were wide as she looked for her black Mercedes, which was apparently camouflaged into the night. 

Pacifica did not want to call Tori and she definitely did not want to call her parents and tell them what was going on. She was going to cry. She finally had independence but now she was going to have to move back home after only a few weeks and already fucking shit up. 

She looked at the key in her hand and pressed the unlock button with her thumb, like maybe her car would come back just like that. She jumped when the car in front of her clicked and lit up. She stared at it.

Of course. It was right there the whole time. 

Pacifica scrambled into the driver's seat. She put her hands on the wheel and laughed. At her stupidity, and the excitement of the night, and how she was still wearing Mabel’s sweater despite nothing feeling real. 

She was holding the wheel too tight, and she let her grip up, started the car, and drove home.

+  
She fell into her bed minutes later, staring at the ceiling blankly while chewing on her bottom lip. The blonde bangs she had just recently cut obstructed her view of the warm fairy lights lining her walls. 

She didn’t bother changing or putting on any music. All Pacifica could do was think about Mabel. 

Mabel.

Think about how weird she was. How she wore sweaters in the summer and was too flirty for her own good. Think about how the sight of Mable in the red light of the bathroom was far more intoxicating than any beverage at that party. Think about how sexy she was, how confident, how she knew what she wanted. How she got it. 

She could have gotten Pacifica.

She could have. 

Pacifica closed her eyes, just to see Mabel behind them, smirking knowingly. They were back in the bathroom and Mabel’s hands were on Pacifica’s thighs, spreading them apart as she stood between them. 

“Say you want me too,” she breathed, hot and thick with need. 

Pacifica knew what song it was from. Honeymoon. The song she played on the boat. The song that played in the background of their first kiss. 

Pacifica sat up to pull Mabel’s sweater off. She looked at the handiwork and wondered if Mabel would miss one sweater when she already had hundreds. She’d probably make one if Pacifica asked but this one was more personal.

And it smelled like her perfume. 

But underneath that sweater was a black teddy. One that fit her body perfectly. Pacifica wondered how anyone could be so beautiful. She let a hand trail up her thigh and rest on the inside. 

Her mind shot back to Mabel’s same motion and she moved her hand closer, undoing her belt hesitantly. 

Was it too soon? 

Pacifica fell backwards, slowly unzipping her jeans. It didn’t feel too soon. Being with Mabel felt natural. As if they’d known each other their whole lives. 

Pacifica tugged her jeans off and let them fall to the floor. She’d put them away later, at a time when her mind wasn’t as… preoccupied. 

She slid the sleeves of her teddy down and pulled off the rest of Tori’s miracle boob tape. She let the top of the teddy fall as she crept one hand under the waistband. 

Pacifica’s hand moved slowly as she circled her clit. Her head rolled to the side and she opened her eyes just enough to see Mabel’s discarded sweater. 

What if she were here right now, doing all the things she promised in the bathroom? Would they have even made it back to her room? 

Pacifica moved faster, dipping a finger in and out as her mind went wild with images of Mabel in various stages of disheveled undress. 

And then Mabel was here, in her black teddy, looking at Pacifica with sparkling eyes as she climbed between her legs and stroked the sensitive skin there. 

Her voice was soft as she praised Pacifica, telling her she was beautiful like a priceless work of art. 

Pacifica’s free hand came up to message her breast and her breath hitched. She rocked her hips along to the rhythm. 

With Tori gone, Pacifica didn’t need to keep quiet. If she ever got the opportunity to have the house to herself and Mabel, they wouldn’t have to keep quiet, and Pacifica would be able to hear every sweet noise from Mabel’s mouth. 

Pacifica whined at the idea.

She ran her hand along the line of bites. The delicate trace of her fingers sent electricity through her body. Mabel left those. Every one, she mapped out with her tongue and marked with her teeth. A symbol that Mabel had been there, and Pacifica had been claimed.

Her mind lingered on the word. They had agreed to keep things casual while Pacifica was figuring things out but God, it felt so intimate. Everything been them felt raw and real, and Pacifica knew there was a connection there. 

They could go steady. If Pacifica hadn’t freaked out yet, then she probably wouldn’t freak out at all, right? 

And if they went steady, Mabel could claim her for real. 

Pacifica slid the rest of the teddy off, feeling it start to stick to her and just overall get in the way. She kicked it on the floor without missing a beat. 

She rolled her hips, feeling herself get closer to the edge. 

Her free hand went up to wipe her bangs away, just for them to fall right back into place. She grumbled and let them be, being far too gone to do much else about them. 

Pacifica’s phone buzzed from somewhere on the bed and she instinctively looked to it. Her heart sped up at the idea that it was Mabel and she scrambled to pick it up. It wasn’t, and Pacifica threw the phone back down, wondering if she was more relieved or disappointed. 

She didn’t have much time to decide before her legs started to tremble and her fingers moved faster. She messaged her clit with her thumb, arching back into her bed as she climbed higher and higher. 

All the while, Mabel was there, teasing Pacifica with her full lips and dark eyes. Her hands were between Pacifica’s thighs, rubbing her like she’d rub herself, taking care of Pacifica and letting her melt into Mabel’s touch. 

Pacifica’s lips parted and she breathed a soft “Mabel”. 

And Mabel responded. 

And Pacifica said it again, louder and more desperate. 

This time, Mabel pushed her over the edge. Her whole body tensed and her mind went blank. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as she came, waves crashing through her body. 

Pacifica blinked away the stars that managed to cloud her vision. She looked up at the ceiling and just looked until her she could finally catch her breath. 

Even after she caught her breath, the idea of getting up didn’t appeal in the slightest. She could just slip under the covers and go straight to bed. That seemed to be the best option. 

But the rational side of her brain argued that Tori would be back soon, and it would be better to make it not so obvious that she just got off. 

Pacifica pulled herself up, set Mabel’s sweater and her teddy out of sight to be dealt with tomorrow. Not wanting to be completely naked, she grabbed an oversized T-shirt and a fresh pair of panties. 

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains finger sucking and important conversations

Right as Pacifica reached for a baggy T-shirt to sleep in, her phone rang. Pacifica frowned. No one called her. Except… Her parents. She froze and turned towards the ringing object, deciding if she could get away with the “busy studying” excuse. 

Who was she kidding? Pacifica didn’t study and her parents knew that damn well. 

She picked up her phone and quickly answered it before the call timed out.

Pacifica was not expecting the familiar voice of Mabel asking if she was home. 

“Shit, dude,” Pacifica sighed. “I thought you were my parents.” She paused, expecting Mabel to fire back with something smart. She didn’t and Pacifica felt rather stupid. “Uh, yeah. I’m home. What’s up?”

“Can I come pick you up?” Mabel asked.

“What for?” Pacifica asked. “Are we going on an adventure?” She smiled in anticipation of whatever Mabel had in mind. “You wanna go get tattoos?”

“Not tonight,” Mabel said. She sounded tired. 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” Pacifica asked.

“Can I take you on a drive?” She paused. “To clear my head?”

“Of course, Mabes. Text me when you’re outside and I’ll come down okay?” 

“Okay,” Mabel answered. “I’ll be right over.” She hung up.

Pacifica stood there, looking at her phone for a good few minutes. Mabel sounded upset and Mabel was never upset. 

“Tori, Mabel and I are going to go for a drive,” Pacifica called, peering in to where she was working on a lab write up. 

“Okie dokie,” Tori responded, caring less about whatever Pacifica was doing. She lingered for a second. Did she even need to hide the truth about her and Mabel? Pacifica doubted Tori would care but at the same time she couldn’t be completely sure. And even though that seemed unlikely, it could ruin their friendship and right now, Tori was her only friend here. 

She turned away and went downstairs. 

Mabel appeared around the corner and pulled up to Pacifica’s building. She hopped in the passenger side. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Mabel said. 

“Do you wanna talk?” Pacifica asked quietly. She glanced at Mabel. She didn’t answer. 

Mabel let out a sigh. “I just got off the phone with my parents.”

“And?” Pacifica asked, watching her with concern. 

Mabel wouldn’t take her eyes off the road. “Well. They’re disappointed.”

“Why?” 

“Because Dipper isn’t living up to his full potential here. He could’ve gone anywhere he wanted. Harvard, Yale… For awhile he was really serious about Stanford. And he chose to go to Charleston, South Carolina, with me.” Mabel explained. 

“If your parents had an issue with him going here, why’d they let him in the first place?” Pacifica asked.

“Because he didn’t want to go into law, or business, or medicine. Whether my parents like it or not, Dipper loves marine biology. He was so adamant about studying it, which is why he lost interest in Stanford because, believe it or not, Charleston has a better marine biology program,” Mabel said. She pulled up to a red light and gave Pacifica a sad glance. “But they don’t understand that. They see it as him stooping to go to school with me.”

Pacifica immediately retaliated. “Dipper is not stooping. He-”

“He’s doing great in his classes. And he’s happy. And I think he’s met someone he really likes.” She shot Pacifica a knowing glance. “He’s not stooping. It’s a great school and it’s a great fit for him.” Mabel frowned at the road in front of her. “If you heard the way my parents talk… They make it sound like it’s all my fault. They make me feel like I’m dragging him down.”

“No, Mabes, you can’t think like that,” Pacifica said, desperately wanting to hug her but having to restrain herself while she drove. “Dipper’s an adult. You’re both capable of making your own decisions. If he wanted to go somewhere else, yeah, he could have but he didn’t want to, and that was his choice. If he regrets it, that’s on him.”

Mabel didn’t respond. She turned off the main road to something more residential and secluded. Her speed dropped to just above 20. 

“It’s not entirely on him.” Mabel paused. “Before our freshman year of high school, I freaked out on him, afraid that he would ditch me for the popular kids and-”

Pacifica snickered. 

“What?”

“Sorry. I just don’t see him fitting in with the popular kids,” Pacifica commented. “No offense,” she added quickly.

“He doesn’t, but that doesn’t stop him from trying, you know?” Pacifica nodded. “But yeah, he had a few popular friends and I didn’t.”

“I thought you were on the cheer squad,” Pacifica cut in. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make me popular. Jeez, not every cheerleader is a cliche,” Mabel responded. 

Pacifica shut up and watched the houses pass by, ignoring how she literally was the stereotypical bitchy blonde cheer captain. 

“Anyways,” Mabel said, desperately trying to get back to her story. “I was afraid that he’d leave me so I freaked out on him. And I know that was 4 years ago, but I can’t help wondering if that had anything to do with him coming here with me.” 

Mabel pulled into an empty parking lot and parked in one of the spots. She looked at Pacifica, seemingly less sad than when Pacifica first got in the car. 

“Anyways, thanks for listening. Sorry if I just dropped a lot on you.”

“You didn’t.” Pacifica responded. She took her seatbelt off and turned towards Mabel. “And Dipper is not slumming it by going to school with you and he’s sure as hell not doing it out of pity.”

Mabel looked away, into the darkness of night.

“I know you two get along great. Do you really think he’d go to school with you just because he feels bad? Dipper isn’t like that, Mabes,” Pacifica said softly. She reached out to put her hand on Mabel’s. 

“You’re right,” Mabel said quietly. She swallowed, nodded, and looked back at Pacifica. “Thanks.” 

Pacifica smiled. “So. Where are we?”

“Parking lot to a private beach,” Mabel answered, unbuckling her belt and turning the car off. 

“Oh?” Pacifica asked. “Trespassing after dark?”

“Anything for a little time with you,” Mabel answered. 

Pacifica blushed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Pacifica blushed. “How long have you known?”

Mabel’s eyes seemed to widen at the question. “Oh. Er, end of middle school, beginning of high school.”

“Did you tell Dipper?” 

“Of course I did,” Mabel said softly. 

Pacifica looked down. “How’d you know?”

“I don’t think straight girls want to kiss their best friend,” Mabel answered, smiling bashfully at the memory. “And furthermore, I definitely don’t think straight girls wonder what their best friend would be like in bed.”

“Right,” Pacifica answered, her voice embarrassingly squeaky. 

“How are you handling things so far?” Mabel asked.

Considering she literally got off to the idea of having sex with a girl, Pacifica was doing just fine. 

“Great. No issues at all,” Pacifica said, thankful it was dark so Mabel couldn’t see her cheeks turn crimson.

“Good.” Mabel said. “I really wanted to go home with you the other night but I didn’t want to move too fast.”

Pacifca’s heart swelled. “Oh,” she breathed. 

Their eyes locked as Mabel’s lips curled mischievously. “But if you’re saying you can handle it…”

She leaned in, catching Pacifica’s lips with her own, moving against them softly. Mabel pulled away just for Pacifica’s hand to catch her neck and bring her back. 

She could feel Mabel smiling as she ran her fingers through Pacifica’s hair, brushing some stray bangs out of her face.   
Mabel’s hand cupped Pacifica’s cheek, holding her face still so Mabel could look at her. “You wanna take it to the backseat?” Mabel asked, her eyes searching Pacifica’s. “I’ll let you drive.”

“S-sure,” Pacifica answered, smiling nervously.

Mabel climbed into the backseat and leaned back against the door. She gave Pacifica an encouraging look. “Well c’mon, beautiful.”

Pacifica slowly climbed back, taking an awkward spot on the edge of the backseat. Mabel pulled her over, directing her legs to either side of her stomach so that she was sitting in a straddle. 

“Okay Pacifica, let’s see you in control,” Mabel said, resting her hands on Pacifica’s bare thighs. 

Pacifica’s mind went blank. She had always been on the sexually submissive side despite being a cocky bitch. There was something about being in control and initiating the activity that just made her anxious. Ironically, Pacifica didn’t have the confidence for it. 

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing,” Pacifica admitted, laughing nervously.

She moved to get off but Mabel stopped her. “You’re not supposed to be doing anything,” she explained. “Just do what feels natural.”

Pacifica was shaking. Natural. Kissing. Kissing was natural. Pacifica leaned in.

“Are we really going to hook up in the back of a car like horny teenagers?” She asked, pulling away last minute. 

“We are horny teenagers,” Mabel countered. She snuck her fingers under Pacifica’s oversized T shirt. 

“Can’t argue there,” Pacifica said, leaning in for a kiss. She parted her lips, slipping her tongue in Mabel’s mouth. 

Okay. This was fine. Pacifica knew how to kiss. Afterall, that was her safest option in uncharted territory. 

Wait, fuck now what?

Oh, right, hands. Pacifica could use her hands. 

She pulled away to hook her fingers under Mabel’s shirt and pull it over her stomach. Mabel sat up, giving Pacifica easier access. She carelessly threw the shirt into the front seat before turning her attention back to Mabel, dressed only in a bralette and Nike shorts. Pacifica stared at her, breathlessly.

“You’re so beautiful,” She breathed, running her hands up Mabel’s stomach, softly cupping her tits through the fabric. 

“So are you,” Mabel countered, her hands steadily climbing up Pacifica’s hips.

Pacifica covered her hands. “I guess I’m okay.”

“Oh, shut up already,” Mabel laughed, rolling her eyes and pulling Pacifica’s shirt over her head and tossing it aside. 

Pacifica kissed her before she could get a look at her exposed torso. She was still struggling with finding a rhythm, but things were flowing a bit on their own now.

Pacifica worked her way down to Mabel’s collarbone, softly grazing her lips across the skin before going in for a soft nip. Mabel whined. 

Pacifica shot up, immediately muttering apologies. “Shit, sorry, are you okay?” She spluttered, her face red.

“I’m fine,” Mabel assured her, reaching for one of Pacifica’s hands and lacing their fingers together. “You’re doing great.”

Pacifica gave her a small smile. 

Mabel slid her hand down to Pacifica’s wrist, directing it closer to her face. Pacifica watched as Mabel opened her mouth, swirling her tongue around two of Pacifica’s fingers. 

Her eyes met Pacifica’s as she took them deeper, lips brushing the base of her knuckles. 

She closed her eyes as her warm tongue worked to completely coat Pacifica’s fingers in spit. Pacifica watched, mesmerized as her digits slid in and out of Mabel’s lips.

“Shit,” Pacifica breathed.

The sight of Mabel practically fucking her mouth with her fingers made Pacifica crazy, and she pulled them away, needing to feel their lips connect before she went absolutely insane.

Mabel’s eyes opened, wide and disappointed at the fingers retreating.

Pacifica brought their lips back together, kissing with a new intensity as her hand traveled down Mabel’s stomach, resting just below her navel. 

She stopped.

Mabel looked at her, chest rising and falling with her uneven breaths.

Pacifica sat there, keeping her hand resting at the edge of Mabel’s shorts. 

She looked a little nervous. “Well?” Mabel asked slowly, shifting underneath Pacifica. 

Well indeed. Was Pacifica ready for that? 

A part of her screamed that yes, she was so ready. All green lights. Pacifica wanted this. And she’s touched herself before, touching someone else couldn’t be much different, right? Afterall, she could touch guys without any issues and touching girls should be easier. Right?

What if it’s not like that at all?  
This was the part of her that advised against moving further. Pacifica was head over heels, no doubt. And that’s where the fear came in. Their relationship could be based on sex, which Pacifica didn’t want at all. Sure, Pacifica’s bi-curiousity was a big defining factor in whatever they had, but Pacifica didn’t see Mabel as an experiment and Mabel didn’t see her as a confused little girl to take advantage of. If she did, things would’ve gone further the night at the party. But Mabel kept her distance, and they didn’t go further out of consideration for Pacifica’s wellbeing. 

And now? Mabel had given her control. 

“You look lost, Pacifica,” Mabel said sympathetically. 

“I-” She laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Mabel asked, sitting up. Pacifica climbed off her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not having a gay panic, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Pacifica disclaimed, running her hands through her hair and leaning against the window.

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking,” Mabel responded.

“Sorry,” Pacifica repeated. She fidgeted, unable to meet Mabel’s eyes. “I’m just… not there yet?” It sounded like a question. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be there yet,” Mabel said. “I get it, you’re still getting used to the whole gay thing and-”

“It’s not a gay thing,” Pacifica insisted. “It’s just…” She sighed. “I don’t want to rush things.” 

“That’s why I gave you control,” Mabel explained. “But it’s good you know your boundaries. I’ll take you home?”

Pacifica buried her head in her hands, tears threatening to spill. “I’ve ruined this haven’t I?”

“No, you haven’t. Come here,” Mabel said, moving to pull Pacifica in a tight hug. “This is a good thing, okay? Nothing’s ruined. I promise.”  
“Thanks,” Pacifica murmured, melting into Mabel’s embrace. 

She pulled away. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Pacifica lingered, playing with the edge of her shorts nervously. “Would you… want to get brunch tomorrow? Being Sunday and all…” She looked up at Mabel. “Let me take you on a real date?”

Mabel blinked. “You don’t-”

“I want to. I really want to,” Pacifica insisted. “Please?” She asked when Mabel didn’t respond immediately. 

She nodded. “Okay,” she agreed, causing Pacifica to break out a dumb grin. “You gonna pick me up this time?”

“Yeah, sure. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

Mabel nodded, her eyes slowly trailing down Pacifica’s stomach. 

Pacifica blushed self-consciously. “Oh, right. I forgot I wasn’t wearing a shirt.”

“I didn’t realize I left that many bites,” Mabel responded, not necessarily apologetic, but more impressed with herself. She met Pacifica’s eyes. “They look good on you.” She gave her a quick kiss before climbing back into the front seat. 

+

The next morning was uncharacteristically cold, which made Pacifica rethink her previous idea of a tank top and shorts. She pulled out some black ankle boots from the back of her closet along with a pair of black skinny jeans. She frowned at the assortment of black tops and sweaters filling her closet. Pacifica chewed on her cheek.

Her pink llama fur coat caught her eye and Pacifica grabbed it, throwing it on top for a pop of color. She did a little spin in the mirror and nodded approvingly. 

Tori was still asleep when Pacifica left, grinning the whole way out at the idea of an actual date. 

She sat at the red light, tapping her nails on the steering wheel and wondering how she could be this excited about brunch. 

She pulled up to Mabel’s place and shot her a text before proceeding to do a vigorous last minute appearance check. Pacifica fumbled for her purse, realizing her lip gloss needed to be touched up and heck while she was at it she could use more perfume too. 

She tugged it up from the floor of the passenger seat, causing everything to come spilling out. 

Pacifica watched in horror as Mabel opened the car door to the sight of miscellaneous things strewn across her seat and the floor. “Sorry-” She muttered, hastily shoving things back into her bag so Mabel could get in.

Mabel laughed and picked the things off the floor. “Almond Joy?” Mabel asked, examining the candy bar. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with Almond Joys as their go-to.” She sat down. “But to each their own I guess.” 

Pacifica blushed, snatching it out of Mabel’s hand. “I don’t know why that’s in there,” she said. 

“Along with…” Mabel squinted at a striped tin box. “Cupcake bandages.”

Pacifica sighed, pulling away from the curve and promptly avoiding any eye contact. “I’m sorry you had to see this side of me.”

“Hey, no judgement here. I love cupcakes.” 

Luckily, they managed to miss the brunch crowd and were able to get a table fairly quickly. 

“So tell me more about high school for you. Cheer captain.” Mabel sipped her sweet tea. “I bet you went to parties all the time and had a ton of boyfriends.” 

“Well,” Pacifica thought about it. “You’re not wrong. But I grew up in a bit of a hick town so the parties weren’t that nice. I mean some of them were fun but you gotta remember I come from wealth and my definition of a party is more-”

“Refined,” Mabel supplied.

Pacifica nodded. “Exactly. And growing up rich in a poor town is not easy. Tori and Tiffany were pretty much the only friends my parents approved of.”

“What about your boyfriends?” Mabel asked. “Did your parents approve of them?”

“They didn’t know about them,” Pacifica responded, looking away. Mabel giggled. “What?” 

“The coat you’re wearing makes you look like a llama,” Mabel said.

Pacifica blinked. “It’s llama fur. Is that good or bad?”

“No, it’s nice. It just reminds me-” Mabel broke into laughter. “Reminds me- of-” She stopped, took a moment to collect herself, and continued. “Okay. A hot blonde walks into a bar, and she’s wearing this fur coat and heels with socks. She goes up to the bar and asks for a mojito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik the ending seems really weird but it will make sense in the next chapter don't worry


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this starts as a flashback to the night they met for the first time. it then returns to the present story

Standing at the bar got boring. Pacifica had already gone through a whole cycle of awkward leaning, feet shuffling, and feigned interest in whatever sport was playing on the TV’s overhead. And still no mojito. 

This bar was proving to be just as useless as the last.

“Excuse me?” She asked, stopping a bartender passing by. “Can I get a mojito?”

“Sure thing.” He walked away, leaving Pacifca feeling just as anxious as she did before.

She straightened up and set out for a person who looked like they would actually do their job. Another man caught her eye and she was quick to make her order. He acknowledged her with a nod and hurried away. Pacifica doubted it was to go make a mojito, though. 

She quietly seethed, unsure why it was impossible to get a mojito anywhere. One more run, she decided. There was a girl at the other end of the bar and Pacifica tried her best to hurry to her, even if the heels she was wearing made it a challenge. 

The girl acknowledged her with a smile. “I like your coat.”

“Thank you. Llama fur. Can I get a mojito?” Pacifica asked, trying not to be too short with the girl. 

“Of course,” she said, turning to grab the rum off the shelf behind her.

Pacifica let out a sigh of relief. Finally. 

The bar Tori took her to didn’t have mint, and Pacifica had to settle with a martini. It didn’t take Tori long to find an older blond to talk to, leaving Pacifica stuck sitting at the bar, without even a sweet mojito to keep her company. 

Pacifica finished her martini, said goodbye to Tori, and left in search of a different bar. One that was better and served mojitos with a side of eye candy, which the former bar lacked both of. 

The girl handed Pacifica her mojito and left to do other things. Pacifica looked at the drink approvingly, hoping it was well worth the wait. She brought the glass up to take a sip when she paused. Her vision shifted and a line of three freshly made mojitos decorated the countertop.

Pacifica couldn’t drink four mojitos. 

Okay, maybe she could, but she certainly shouldn’t. Maybe someone else would take some? 

Pacifica looked around. 

Her eyes met with a pretty brunette a few seats down, who was watching Pacifica with interest.

Perfect. She collected the drinks and headed over.

“Were you watching that whole thing?” Pacifica, asked, taking the seat next to the girl.

“Yep,” she admitted, smiling. 

Pacifica’s cheeks burned with embarrassment but she tried her best to come off confident and collected. “Well congratulations.” She slid the girl two glasses. “I hope you like mojitos.”

She looked at the drinks and back up at Pacifica. “Wow. Most guys only buy me one drink.”

“So it sounds like I’m winning,” Pacifica said.

“For now,” the girl answered. Her flattened voice made her seem uninterested, but looking into her eyes Pacifica could tell she was amused with her flirting.  
“Though I do appreciate a girl who shares her extra mojitos after forgetting she already ordered 3.”

“I didn’t forget,” Pacifica interjected. “I was just…” She paused, trying to think of the right word. “Doubtful the previous bartenders would fulfill my order in a timely fashion.”

“Hey, doesn’t matter to me. I got two drinks out of it,” the girl said, shrugging. “So, what’s your name?”

“Pacifica. Like the ocean.”

She smiled and Pacifica’s heart melted just a little bit. “Well, Pacifica,” she took one of the mojitos and lifted it towards her. “Thank you for the mojitos. To… making friends through problematic drink orders?” 

Pacifica beamed. “I’ll take it.” She picked up her glass and tapped it with the other girl’s. 

The mint tickled her nose as she took a long sip of the cool drink. It was good. Really good. Pacifica could definitely drink four of these. What did that girl say? Her name was Mariel? Damn. It was even worth the shitty martini at the shitty bar around the corner. This… She took another drink. This was a good mojito.

“So… I have a question,” Mariel asked, turning her stool towards Pacifica. 

“Yuh.”

She made a motion with her hand. “Socks with heels. Is that a trend where you’re from?”

Pacifica laughed. Maybe a little too loudly. “No. It is not. But these are too big for me and slip off if I don’t wear socks with ‘em.” She lifted her foot up and inspected her shoe situation. “Yeah. I know it looks stupid but I’ve tried heel grips and those don’t work for me. And I didn’t buy these just to look at, so.”

“It’s bold,” Mariel agreed. “But you pull it off. And the fur coat? It’s a risky outfit for sure.”

Pacifica twirled the ice in her glass. She brought her eyes up to meet Mariel’s gaze. “What is life, if not a game of risk and reward?”

“Indeed,” Mariel nodded, sipping her drink thoughtfully. “Perhaps I have dressed too conservatively.”

Pacifica stole a glance at her outfit, noting the white blouse, skinny black pants and gold belt tying it all together. It was simple, but damn, she pulled it off. Pacifica met her eyes awkwardly before looking away. “It’s uh, simple. But it looks really good on you.”

“Thanks,” Mariel said, seemingly pleased with having made Pacifica squirm a little bit. She finished off her mojito and slid it to the side. “Well that’s one down. Let’s make things interesting. You wanna play never have I ever?”

Pacifica pulled her second glass closer. “Sounds fun. I’m in.”

“Okay. Never have I ever not tipped at a restaurant,” she said.

Pacifica winced, knowing this was the end and there was no way she could continue talking to Mariel without seeming like the biggest asshole in the history of ever. “Does tipping in advice count? Like here’s a tip: learn how to do your job.”

“Nooo.”

“Okay, okay.” Pacifica took a drink. “But trust me, they didn’t deserve one.”

“So? Always tip your servers something. Even if it’s stickers, temporary tattoos, and some spare pocket beads,” Mariel lectured. 

“What? Pocket beads- have you done that before?” Pacifica asked. 

“Yep,” Mariel answered proudly. 

“That’s- not a tip.” Pacifica shook her head. A few people cheered at whatever irrelevant sports game was still taking place on the TV. “You know what? Take a drink and we won’t count that one. Never have I ever crossdressed in public.”

Pacifica was surprised to see Mariel take a second drink. “Really?”

She laughed. “Yeah. So I have a twin brother and when we were like 13 years old, he signed up for this science camp. It was only like a week long and by the end of the week everyone had to present a project to the counselors for judging.”

“-like a science fair,” Pacifica cut in, remembering the one she had in 5th grade. Of course, her project earned the first place ribbon, but then again, she did pay a biology professor to do it for her. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Mariel continued. “So he got really sick halfway through the week and poor guy was just dragging through the week because he worked really hard on his project and wanted to present it. So then I got the genius idea to steal his clothes and present it for him.”

“What?” Pacifica asked. “That didn’t work, did it? I mean, your voices-”

“At 13 his voice was still pretty high and I just passed it off as being sick,” Mariel explained. “I pulled it off, Ms. Doubtful Of Everyone.”

Pacifica smiled guiltily. “Sorry, it’s just a crazy concept to me. But that’s actually really cool.”

“No worries,” Mariel said sweetly. She smiled up at Pacifica. “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

Pacifica looked away abruptly and drank. She could feel Mariel watching her intently, probably expecting to hear the story but Pacifica didn’t budge. “Never have I ever flown economy.”

“Ouch.” Mariel took a drink. “No love for the middle class huh?” Pacifica shrugged unapologetically. “Never have I ever owned a Jeep.” 

Pacifica was going to say that no, she only drove Mercedes, but then remembered that she did in fact drive a Jeep for a year in highschool. She took a drink. 

“Figures,” Mariel sighed. “I’ve always wanted a Jeep.” 

“I forgot I even had one.” Mariel snorted and Pacifica realized how snobby she sounded. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I didn’t really care that it was a Jeep, you know?”

“No.” Mariel answered. “Of course it doesn’t matter to you. You only fly first.”

Pacifica stopped herself from adding that she also flew privately. “No it just… I don’t know… wasn’t that special? Like a car’s a car. And now that I’m out of high school it doesn’t really matter what I drove because I don’t remember and I don’t think anyone else remembers either.”

“Easy for you to say. My brother and I had to share a minivan with the backseats ripped out,” Mariel pouted.

“No but see, that’s so fun because you can hang out in the back with your friends and not have to worry about spilling soda on the seats,” Pacifica explained.

Mariel looked at the floor. “We did call it the party van,” She muttered.

“See! There you go! Speaking of things we’ve always wanted, I’ve always wanted a tattoo.”

“Oh?” Mariel asked, perking up. “So have I.”

“I don’t know what I’d get though,” Pacifica admitted. “I always thought about it and nothing ever seemed… right.” She shook her head. Mariel sat quietly in her stool. “Nevermind.”

“What if we went to a tattoo parlor and just flipped through some of the books. You don’t have to get anything but if you see something that seems right…” Mariel shrugged. “Why not, right? You’re old enough to get in here you’re old enough to get a tattoo.”

Pacifica laughed. “I’m 19. But according to my ID I’m 22. Let me pay for the mojitos and we’ll hit up this tattoo parlor.”

+

The parlor was somewhat dimmer than Pacifica was expecting, with a few bright lamps here and there. A soft guitar song played over the speakers, somehow making her feel welcome despite how obviously out of place she was. 

“So..?” Mariel asked, coming up next to her. “Do you like anything?”

“I mean I like some of these but they’re so not me,” Pacifica explained. Her eyes trailed up and down the walls completely decorated in concept art and popular designs. She turned and walked to another table with an open binder on it. As she flipped through the pages she noticed the faint scent of incense burning somewhere. Frankincense, Pacifica guessed, not exactly sure why she knew what it smelled like. 

“First tattoo?” a blond guy asked, popping out of nowhere. 

“Uh, maybe,” Pacifica answered. “I’m thinking about it but nothing seems right.”

He nodded and leaned on the table. “Yeah. First one’s gotta be important,” he said. Pacifica looked up at him, noticing his bright blue eyes and tattoos dotting his strong arms. His accent sounded scandinavian. “If you’re not feeling it, don’t make a dumb impulse decison and get something you’ll regret. Happens all the time.”

“I bet,” Pacifica said, smiling politely. Even though they just got there, she had already decided today was not the day for a tattoo. She turned to Mariel. “Ready?”

Mariel blinked. “Not tonight?” She asked.

Pacifica looked at her soft face in the dim lighting. Her eyes focused past Mariel’s face and landed on her sparkly earrings. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer. “What are these?”

“Uh. Stars. I got them forever ago,” Mariel answered. She brought her hands up to take one out for Pacifica to get a closer look. She passed the earring to her. 

Pacifica studied it: how simple it was yet intricate enough to draw her eye. She laughed. “Okay. This is stupid.” She smiled and shook her head and laughed again. “This is the tattoo I want to get.”

Mariel furrowed her eyebrows. “Really?” She asked. 

“Really,” Pacifica insisted. She twisted the earring around between her fingers. “Yes,” she decided. “A shooting star. Exactly like this one.”

Mariel looked at her for a second. “Okay,” she said. “Then I’m getting one too.”

“A star?” Pacifica asked.

“No. Mine’s going to be a llama.” She put her hand on Pacifica’s coat. “Just like your fur.”

Pacifica smiled. “Well, what are we waiting for then?” 

+

“You don’t remember her name?” Pacifica asked, trying her best not to smile because it all made sense now. 

“No,” Mabel answered. “She told me. It was something weird. Like an ocean or something. I want to say Atlantica but saying it out loud sounds wrong.” 

“Pacifica maybe?” Pacifica suggested. Mabel’s eyes widened as they met Pacifica’s. She blushed.

“It was you,” She said.

“Yep,” Pacifica answered. 

“It was you!” Mabel repeated, smiling wider than Pacifica had ever seen her. “Oh my god that’s crazy.”

“I know, right?” 

“Did you know it was me?” Mabel asked.  
“Well first of all I thought your name was Mariel not Mabel,” Pacifica admitted. “And secondly I had already had a shit tonne of martinis before I met you. So I was kinda hammered by the end of the night,” She explained, looking away guiltily at the last part.

“You were sober enough to get a tattoo,” Mabel pointed out. 

“Yeah…”

“But…?”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t really remember anything about that night until you mentioned it,” Pacifica explained.

“It’s okay,” Mabel responded. “There was obviously a lot of stuff I didn’t remember either.” She tilted her head and looked at Pacifica appreciatively. “But I thought you seemed familiar.” 

“I like to think I’m unforgettable but I guess this proves me wrong,” Pacifica teased.

“Well I remembered that you’re hot and blonde isn’t that enough for you?” Mabel asked. “You’re already high maintenance enough.”

“I’m high maintenance?” Pacifica asked. “Do you know how many goddamn Starbucks drinks I’ve bought you?” 

“Am I not worth it?” Mabel asked. 

Pacifica looked at her. “I gave you two of my mojitos that night. Which weren’t cheap by the way.”

“You drive a Mercedes Benz! And live in an apartment!” Mabel protested. 

“So?” Pacifica asked. “That just means I’ve got my own room. Which you’re welcome in anytime,” she added slyly.

Mabel smiled. “I’d hope so.”

+

“I’m sorry I thought your name was Mariel,” Pacifica said, glancing at Mabel while they waited for the light to turn green.

“It’s okay,” Mabel said. She picked Pacifica’s hand off her thigh and held it. “I’m sorry I thought your name was Atlantica.”

Pacifica laughed. “It’s fine. Pacifica is kind of a weird name,” she admitted. 

“No, it’s so pretty!” Mabel said. “And unique,” she added. 

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered. “I guess.”

“You know,” Mabel said after a minute. Her hand was still holding Pacifica’s. “I’m really glad I almost hit you with my frisbee. Because I don’t know if we would’ve met again if I didn’t. And to me, you’d just be Atlantica, the hot blonde who wears socks with heels and llama fur to the bar. And I would just be your Mariel with pretty earrings.”

“Wow. That’s a good point,” Pacifica said. “I’d like to think we’d still meet. I mean, Tori and I met Dipper before we met you. I think we still would have met.”

Mabel thought about it. “Hmm. I guess you’re right.”

“When things are meant to happen, they happen,” Pacifica said. “Don’t you believe that?”

Mabel was quiet. The soft radio took her place. “I’d like to,” she said finally. She undid her seatbelt. “Do you wanna come in and say hi to Dipper?” 

“Sure.”

Pacifica hopped out of the car and followed Mabel into her building. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to your building,” Pacifica commented, observing the plain gray walls of the dorm. 

“Yeah I don’t think you have. Dipper’s on the 3rd floor I’m on the 4th.”  
“Will I get to see it?” Pacifica asked. 

“One day,” Mabel promised. “But not when my roommate’s home. She’s not the easiest to get along with,” she said nicely. “Which is why I mainly hang out with Dipper and Evan.” She gave the door a knock.

A brunette with glasses answered a moment later, frowning at Pacifica but then smiling when he saw Mabel. “Hey Mabel,” he said, opening the door up. 

“Hey Evan,” she responded, running in and jumping on Dipper’s bed. Pacifica awkwardly followed her in and Evan shut the door behind her. 

“Mabel!” Dipper grumbled, wiggling away from her. “Why are you here? It’s like 7.”

“Actually it’s 10,” Mabel answered. 

“Same difference,” He said, wrestling a pillow away from her. 

“Look sleepyhead, I’ll go away I just wanted Pacifica to come say hi,” Mabel said.

“That’s great,” Dipper said. He nestled back into his blankets. “Hi Pacifica,” he said, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

Mabel turned to her, an apologetic look on her face. “That might be the best you’re getting.”

Pacifica shrugged. “Hey. I know what it’s like to need your beauty rest.”

“Exactly,” Dipper said. “Now leave me alone.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Mabel said, getting off his bed. “I’ll see you later, Dip.” He grunted in response. 

Pacifica gave Evan a wave goodbye before leaving to walk Mabel up to her dorm room. The hallway on the 4th floor looked exactly like the one on the 3rd and Pacifica wondered to herself if all college dorms were equally as boring and sad.

Mabel got to her dorm and Pacifica went on her way, only to stop after a few steps when Mabel called out to her. 

“It looks like my roommate’s gone.” She gave Pacifica a suggestive smile. “Maybe you’d want to come in for a bit?” She offered, her voice sounding anything but innocent. 

Pacifica smiled. “I’d love to.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u fools thought this was gonna be smut... pacifica is v touch starved im giving her what she NEEDS

“This is nice,” Mabel said softly. 

Her head was resting above Pacifica’s, face nuzzled into her soft blonde hair. One arm was under her neck, the other rested on her hip, where her thumb lazily rubbed circles. 

“It is,” Pacifica agreed.

She picked up Mabel’s hand and brought it across her body in a way that mimicked a hug. She laced their fingers together and snuggled back into Mabel’s embrace. The feeling of just being in Mabel’s arms offered her a sense of unfamiliar comfort and security. 

Pacifica didn’t cuddle enough. Her parents were never the affectionate type. She remembered one year as a kid trying to give her mom a hug only to be scolded for ruining her dress with her dirty hands. She never even tried to hug her dad.

As for her high school boyfriend, they cuddled sometimes, but it was typically after sex and just not that great. Pacifica figured it was the product of his emotional detachment and her inexperience with physical affection. 

She remembered a time when they were both in bed together. Pacifica’s head rested on his bare chest, rising and falling with each breath as his heart beat in her ear. His hands were under his head. And he looked up at the ceiling, not touching Pacifica at all. No hair petting, no soft brushes of his thumb on her bare skin. 

She wondered how someone could be so close to her, yet feel millions of miles away.

That was the last time Pacifica cuddled after sex. Everytime after that, she gathered up her clothes and left. 

And now she was here with Mabel, cuddling without sex, which was completely foreign to Pacifica’s world. 

“You okay?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered, caught off guard. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been holding your breath for awhile now,” Mabel pointed out. 

“Oh,” Pacifica said. 

How had Mabel been paying that close attention to catch something as subtle as a change of breathing? 

“The last time I ever cuddled with someone… I just had a feeling that he wasn’t really there,” Pacifica said. She laughed at herself. “That sounds so stupid outloud I swear I’m not insecure or anything-”

Mabel sat up. “Hey. I know you’re not insecure. Please don’t do that.”

Pacifica frowned. “Do what?”

“Say something and then backtrack because it was you thought it was stupid. These are your feelings and expressing them how they come to you is the best way to understand them. If you say it’s stupid to feel the way you do you’re just going to invalidate whatever it is you’re feeling.” Mabel explained.

Pacifica looked at her for a minute, thinking over what she just said. “Maybe you should’ve been a psychology major,” she suggested, not having a better response. 

“Maybe I should’ve,” Mabel responded. “But if you’re saying he made you feel like he wasn’t there with you, that’s valid and it’s definately not stupid.” Pacifica gave a small nod and focused her eyes on a particularly uninteresting spot. 

“Look at me,” Mabel said. Pacifica turned. “You’re allowed to feel however you feel, okay?”

Pacifica smiled sheepishly. “Okay,” she mumbled.   
“Okay?” Mabel repeated.

“Okay,” Pacifica said again. “I’ll try not to do that anymore.”

“Good,” Mabel said. She lied back down in the mess of pillows and blankets. She held her arms open and smiled up at Pacifica. Pacifica smiled and moved back into her position as the little spoon. Once she was comfortable, Mabel squeezed her a little tighter and leaned into her ear. “Just so you know, I’m 100% here right now. And as long as you’re with me I will continue to be 100% here with you.”

“Thanks, Mabes.”

She relaxed back into Mabel’s embrace, closing her eyes and just letting them be. The faint sound of the building circulating air. The distant cars on the street below them. Muffled voices somewhere. Footsteps. It all faded into the back, second to Mabel softly drawing in air and releasing it slowly. 

Pacifica felt peaceful. She really did. 

She knew that the whereabouts of Mabel’s roommate were still unknown and that she could return at any moment, but the point wasn’t strong enough to stir Pacifica from the refuge she found in Mabel’s arms.

Roommate. Pacifica paused at the word. 

“Mabel?” Pacifica asked.

“Yeah?”

“I think I want to tell Tori about us.”

“What about us?” Mabel asked.

“I want to introduce you as my girlfriend,” Pacifica said, her heart beating a little faster than it should. “If that’s okay,” she added quickly.

“If I can do the same with Dipper,” Mabel responded. “Then yes, definitely, absolutely.”  
+

The next week, Pacifica found herself sitting next to Mabel on the couch while Tori and Dipper sat together on a different couch. 

“You guys wanna go to the beach?” Tori asked, true to her beach bum personality. “I can wear my new bikini,” she looked at Dipper and hit him on the knee. “And you can look at your little crab dealies.”

“Hmm, I don’t have to go into the lab today.” he considered. He looked between Mabel and Pacifica and smiled. “Sure, why not? It’s sunny out. Warm.”

Pacifica turned to Mabel who gave her a reassuring nod. “Sounds great you guys,” Pacifica said. The two started to get up but she stopped them. “Just, before we go-” They turned their attention to Pacifica and any words she had died in her throat. “Uh, there’s something Mabel and I would like to tell you,” she said slowly. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She took a steadying breath. “We’re dating.”

Tori and Dipper shared the same blank expression. And then Tori blinked as she realized what just happened. “Oh!” She rushed over and gave Pacifica a hug. “Aww, Pacifica! I’m so happy for you!” She pulled Mabel into the hug as well. 

Pacifca freed herself from the smothering and attempted to fix her hair, which she was sure Tori messed up. “You… aren’t mad at me?” She asked. “Disgusted or anything?”

Tori quickly shook her head. “No! Of course not, you’re my best friend!” She looked at Mabel approvingly. “As long as she treats you right, I support you.”

Pacifica sighed in relief before turning her gaze to Dipper, who hadn’t said anything. “Dipper?” She asked. 

“I’m happy for you guys,” he said simply.

Pacifica turned to Mabel. “He doesn’t seem happy for us.”

 

“No, he is,” she insisted. “I just don’t think he’s surprised.”

Dipper shook his head. “I’m not.”

Tori whirled around. “You knew about this?” 

Dipper was still standing behind the couch, leaning on it casually. “I didn’t know but I suspected as much.” He smiled warmly. “Either way, I’m happy for you guys. You seem like a good match.”

Pacifica looked over and met Mabel’s soft brown eyes watching her appreciatively. Pacifica couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how lucky she was. How she was only 18 but felt like she was in grade school all over again, just starting to like boys and feeling nervous when she was next to one she had a crush on.

She felt giddy. And the bubbly brunette on her left was the reason why. 

“Hey,” Pacifica said, stopping Tori before she could disappear into the other room. “What about you two?”

They exchanged looks. “What about us?” Tori asked, clueless.

“Don’t act like you two aren’t seeing each other!” Mabel jumped in. “C’mon bro, you talk about her all the time!”

Dipper blushed and looked at the floor. “Mabel-” he protested.

Tori laughed and gave Dipper’s hair a little ruffle. “Awh, Dip, you talk about me?”

“I’ll mention you every once and awhile,” he said quietly, before looking back to his twin sitting across from him. “But for your information, we aren’t seeing each other.”

“We’re just friends,” Tori clarified. “We don’t wanna force anything that’s not there.”

“Wow Tori,” Pacifica said. “That’s wise of you. I’m proud.”

She laughed. “What can I say? College has changed me for the better. I’m more mature.” She wandered into the kitchen with clattering following almost immediately afterward. “I’m gonna bring a white claw to the beach. Do any of you guys want one?” 

Pacifica laughed. “So much for being mature.” She turned to Mabel. “You wanna help me pick an outfit?”

“Duh.”

She grabbed Mabel’s hand and led her down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind them.

“I think that went well,” Mabel commented, sitting on Pacifica’s bed.

Pacifica pulled off her shirt and placed back in her dresser. Mabel snickered behind her. “What? When my room’s a mess I get stressed,” She explained.

“It’s cute,” Mabel said.

Pacifica plopped down next to her. “You’re cute,” she countered.

“Oh?” Mabel asked. Her gaze flickered between Pacifica’s eyes and her lips, which were only mere inches from her own. “Am I?” She asked quietly.

Pacifica closed the gap, bringing their lips together.

“Yes. Mabel Pines, you are adorable.”

+

The beach was mostly empty aside from a few people strolling and looking for shells. Pacifica stretched out on her towel, not wanting to do anything besides lie in the warm sun. Tori and Dipper were down by the water. Pacifica assumed he was showing her something that had to do with marine biology. As for Mabel and she, they stayed in the sand and listened to Lana Del Rey through their beach speaker.

“What’s your favorite song of hers?” Mabel asked, rubbing sunscreen on her exposed legs.

Pacifica thought about it. “I really like Off To The Races. What about you?”

“Either Blue Jeans or Honeymoon,” Mabel answered.

Pacifica hadn’t heard the first one. But the second... She sat up. “That’s the one we were listening to in the boat.” 

Mabel smiled. “It was.”

“When we first kissed,” Pacifica added. Mabel nodded. “Can you play it again?”

Pacifica lied back down, listening to the song that brought her back to the beginning of it all- in the middle of the lake on a pedal boat with Mabel. 

And with the chorus she was back at the party, in the bathroom, sitting on the sink while Mabel whispered in her ear.

Say you want me too.

Pacifica turned to get a look at the girl next to her, sitting on her towel leaning back and watching the ocean. 

She wanted her. All of her.

She wanted the Mabel at the party. She wanted the confident, sexy, in-control Mabel that carried her to the sink and drove her crazy with every bite down her chest, every dirty word uttered. 

She wanted the Mabel in the car that night. The Mabel that was open and honest and raw and vulnerable. The Mabel that confided in her with all her worries about her family and college. The Mabel that didn’t back out when Pacifca cried and asked to wait a little longer. 

She wanted the Mabel in the dorm room, who cuddled her just to cuddle, and not as a reward for sex or a chore, because she genuinely wanted to. Pacifica almost cried.

She couldn’t think of anyone who showed her physical affection just because they cared about her. 

“I tried so hard not to kiss you that day,” Mabel admitted, her eyes still fixed out to the Atlantic. “I said Mabel. This is a nice girl. Don’t scare her away.” She turned to Pacifica and smiled softly. “But then we were in the middle of the lake. And you were just wearing a shirt and shorts. But you looked beautiful. And I kept telling myself no. But I knew if I didn’t try to kiss you I’d regret it.”

Pacifica sat up. “I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mabel agreed, drawing a line in the sand with her finger. “I think the east coast is doing us good.”

“What’s not to love about the Palmetto State?” Pacifica asked.

“Huh,” Mabel said. “I can’t think of anything.”

Pacifica laughed. “Me neither.”

+

“We’re not going to make you get anything,” Dipper said, holding the door open for the rest of the group.

“-but at least take a look around,” Pacifica cut in. “Be adventurous, Tor. Maybe you’ll find something really small and minimalistic beckoning you.”

Tori made a noncommittal hmph and followed the two into the parlor. She took a seat on the couch while the other three filled out consent waivers. “I have nothing against people with tattoos,” she said, eying all the bold designs decorating the walls. “I just don’t think they’re for me.”

Mabel leaned over her brother’s lap. “I didn’t think they were for Dipper either, but look at him! All grown up! Getting inked just like his sister.” She gave him a proud pat on the back.

“This isn’t going to hurt… is it?” He asked.

“Depends where you get it,” Mabel dismissed. “Where were you thinking of putting it?”

“I haven’t decided,” Dipper answered.

“Here.” Mabel held out his arm. “I think you should put it right below your inner elbow.” She poked his skin. “Classic dude tattoo spot. Timeless.”

“Is it gonna hurt?” He asked. 

Mabel shrugged. “No clue. But if it helps, Pac and I are tatting our ribs. Again.” The lady behind the counter called Dipper back Mabel gave him one last pat on the back. “Go get em tiger.”

Shortly after it was Mabel’s turn. “See you on the other side,” she said, nodding to Pacifica and Tori before getting up to follow the artist into the other room.

“You wanna ditch em?” Tori asked.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “I’m next, dumbass. Maybe by the time I’m done you’ll find something you like.”

Tori didn’t respond. “How long do these things take? I think I’m going to go to the gas station and get a diet coke while I wait.”

“Go for it,” Pacifica said. She bounced her knee and tapped her nails on the clipboard. She was finally called back after a few minutes, but damn did it feel like a long time. 

“Okay.” The artist handed her a mirror once he was done. “Tell me what you think.” Pacifica was almost afraid to look. Sure enough, beneath the shooting star stood a tiny palm tree, just like the one on the state flag.

Pacifica broke into a grin. “It’s amazing.” She listened to his list of care instructions, thanked him, and headed back into the lobby.

Dipper had his sleeves rolled up, revealing the dark new pine tree inked on his forearm.

“How’d it go, Dip?” Pacifica asked.

“It wasn’t too bad,” He answered. “And I really like it, so uh, that’s good.”

Tori came over from the couch, bringing Mabel with her. “Okay guys. Let’s see them.” She said, pushing the two together. Pacifica lifted her arm while Mabel did the same. Tori got a look at them. “That's so cute you guys. I love how they’re matching but not identical.”

“I like it,” Mabel said, eyes locked on the new ink on Pacifica’s skin.

“Yours isn’t so bad either,” Pacifica replied, looking at the new palm tree on Mabel’s ribs. It was placed just behind the llama and slightly up, as if the llama were using it to shade itself from the sun. 

“So,” Mabel said once they were out of the parlor and walking down the sidewalk. “If this is a trip down memory lane isn’t there one more place we need to stop?”

“We’re not supposed to drink,” Pacifica pointed out, motioning to their tattoos.

“We’ll get them non-alcoholic then,” Mabel reasoned. “C’mon, there’s actually four people this time.”

Pacifica laughed. “I can’t argue with that.”

She wondered if anyone there would recognize her as the girl that ordered four mojitos on accident. She sat down and one of the bartenders rushed over. “Are you the girl that came in a couple weeks ago in a pink llama fur coat?”

Pacifica smiled despite the pain the question brought her. “That was me.”

The girl practically swooned. “That coat was gorgeous. I’ve been looking all over for one but I can’t find anything.”

Oh. Pacifica was fine being recognized for her fashion. But her stupidity? It’s better to be forgotten. 

“Excuse me, miss,” Mabel cut in. “Four of your finest mojitos please. Virgin.” The bartender gave her a look and Mabel motioned to the group. “I’m buying tonight.” 

Her expression softened and she nodded. “Right away.”

Mabel turned to Pacifica with a smirk. “Do you believe her this time?” Pacifica rolled her eyes.

“Why mojitos?” Dipper asked.

“Well you see bro, the first time I met Pacifica was in this very bar, after she had just ordered a whopping four mojitos,” Mabel explained. “And to celebrate us going steady, we find ourselves in the same bar, again with four mojitos, but this time the tattoos came first.”

“Huh,” Dipper said. “Where was I in all this?”

“Yeah,” Tori agreed. “Where was I?”

“You were at that shitty bar that didn’t sell mojitos,” Pacifica explained. Tori looked lost. “I was drinking a martini. You found some older blond guy.”

Her eyes widened as she realized what Pacifica was talking about. “I never called that guy back!”

“Honestly bro I don’t know where you were,” Mabel said. “I think you and Evan were just at home playing video games.”

“Well thanks for inviting me,” Dipper said.

Mabel shoved him on the shoulder. “Shut up. Like you would’ve stopped playing to go to a bar with me.”

The bartender came back with the mojitos before Dipper could retort. 

“Anyways,” Mabel said, “I’d like to make a toast. To… new friends. New romance. And embracing anything new. However scary it may be.” She looked at Pacifica. “Even if that thing is something that’s been a part of you all along.”  
Pacifica picked up her mojito and took a drink. Despite being non-alcoholic, it was still delicious. 

She watched the others drink their mojitos and laugh, enjoying the company. 

Tori was right.

Pacifica should’ve gone out to the quad a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there it is folks :') thank you all for being so patient with this! it means a lot that so many of you support this lil fic of mine x


End file.
